


Nebulae

by Groenendaelle



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angry Kylo Ren, Angry Sex, Chaotic romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fight for dominant role, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi in the streets Sith in the sheets, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lightsabers ofc, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-teen Rey, Problematic children, Problematic ship, Reylo - Freeform, Science, Science Fiction, Ship all the ships, Spoilers, Temper Tantrums, chaotic ship, not much fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groenendaelle/pseuds/Groenendaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No tengas miedo. Puedo sentirlo también."</p>
<p>Uno de los emparejamientos más problemáticos de los últimos meses en el universo de Star Wars se ha abierto camino a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia, y con este pequeño granito de arena y una alta dosis de midiclorianos en necrosis, dejamos que la chatarrera de Jakku y el comandante de la Primera Orden tengan una relación caótica en nuestras cabezas.<br/>¿Será posible una reconciliación romántica entre Rey y Kylo Ren? ¿O la lucha eterna entre la Luz y el Lado Oscuro se interpondrá en esta posibilidad?</p>
<p>¡Un capítulo nuevo cada viernes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tarántula

_Tic. Tac. Tic Tac_

El repiqueteo de los siete goteros que tenían esclavizados sus brazos no hacía más que sacudir cada uno de sus músculos en un dolor lancinante que nacía en su rostro, en su abdomen y en sus heridas abiertas, que ni la morfina conseguía aliviar. Se retorcía entre miles de sistemas que controlaban cada uno de sus signos vitales, como su frecuencia cardíaca, que volvía a disparararse con unas palpitaciones ensordecedoras, entrando en un estado febril convulsivo que no eran más que voces irritantes en su cabeza, voces que ni la Fuerza conseguiría callar. Estaba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para controlar sus reflejos, su rabia, su miedo, y su temblor.

_Tic. Tac._

Cayó a su lado un monitor que, de pronto, fue despedido hacia el otro lado de la estancia provocando un chirrido metálico potente que no pasaría desapercibido en la habitación contigua, pero ya percibía que nadie se acercaría, ni las droidekas asistentes, ni ningún guardia. Nadie. El monitor ya era una de las muchas advertencias de la agonía que le resquebrajaba por dentro, junto al sudor sobre su piel reseca y su frente inflamada. Ardía, ardía más que nada, y el Lado Oscuro era aún más frío de lo que esperaba, aunque se aferrase a él con cadenas, con clavos, con uñas y dientes. Todo parecía empeorar la brusquedad y el dolor, absolutamente todo... Pero de repente sintió algo diferente, algo que le hizo cerrar los párpados.

El dolor fue remitiendo inexplicablemente quedando en un mero rumor, un espejismo, y la sintió, la sintió observándole con una sonrisa blanca, desdeñosa; sintió sus dedos recorriendo sus quemaduras una por una, sembrando un sutil cosquilleo que esta vez no le hizo temblar de dolor, sino extender sus brazos lentamente. Su taquicardia empezó a esfumarse, junto con el bombeo atronador de su corazón, dejando un segundo de paz para su convalescencia, una especie de limbo, de sueño, y de repente, la oyó suspirar sobre el fuego que le cruzaba la cara y parte de su tórax. Una presión muy suave hizo que desapareciera, poco a poco, a cada roce, hasta acabar en su mejilla con una frescura impoluta, cariñosa y terriblemente extraña. Intentó sacudirse, pero sus ataduras y las sondas no se lo permitieron, y sus ojos secos no dejaron que su alucinación se enfocara en ese rostro que parecía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Tosió fuertemente removiendo la mucosidad que cubría su garganta sondada, y aunque le dolió, la hipnosis de aquella luz, de aquel fantasma, le calmaba, le aliviaba y le hacía sentir como si volviera años atrás, a los brazos de su madre, al refugio de sus ojos claros. Quiso decir algo, pero su respiración no se lo permitió, y cuando tosió de nuevo, la vio, la vio encima suya, la vio con su cabello castaño recogido en esas extrañas trenzas dejando dos pequeños bucles flanqueando su rostro de una forma que le pareció perfectamente colocada. La vio con su lanza colgada en su espalda, y la vio más pura que nunca.

Era la muchacha del desierto.

Su rechazo hizo que se retorciese, queriendo vociferarle que se largara, queriendo culparla de lo jodido que estaba ahora postrado en una camilla donde una jaula de extenuación lo mantenía, queriendo matarla, pero ella no le hizo caso en absoluto. Continuó rozando las decenas de cicatrices que tenía tatuadas a fuego, rozó cada una de las zonas donde la agonía lo atenazaba, y al final, se quedó a su lado, acariciando su frente en un ademán de calmarlo, de arrullarlo, de dormirlo.

 _"Este no es tu sitio, Kylo Ren"_ diría una voz inhumana en su cabeza con suavidad, mientras el fantasma de la chica del desierto posaba una de sus manos sobre la suya. " _Sé que lo sientes, sé lo que sientes"_ añadiría en un suspiro que le recordó al soplido de viento entre los árboles.

Intentó de nuevo oponerse a esa aparición, enviarla al mismísimo infierno, y de nuevo fracasó estrepitosamente para entreabrir los ojos y ver cómo el espectro le volvía a sonreír entre el efecto dulce de la morfina, y volvía a estrechar su mano con cariño.

 _"Vuelve a casa, Kylo Ren."_  Y la muchacha del desierto se fue desvaneciendo a la vez que se reclinaba y le dejaba un beso etéreo sobre la herida de su rostro. El silencio no tardó en regresar a su prisión clínica, al igual que el dolor, que lo abatió con mayor intensidad haciendo que cayera otro monitor para luego estamparse contra la puerta de la recámara. Se removió entre sus ataduras, gritó de dolor hasta que se desgarró la garganta, y quedó rendido a la frialdad del Lado Oscuro para sumirse en un sueño confuso donde su madre lo llevaba de la mano a través del bosque, cantándole una canción, contándole un cuento, ¡a saber!

Cuando lo sostuvo en brazos, mientras movía los labios de forma incomprensible, sus ojos brillaron y dijeron una última palabra antes de que cayese en un vacío de pesadumbre.

 _"Rey"_.

La luz se llamaba "Rey".

Cayó una pantalla muy cerca de la camilla, y antes de perder la consciencia y entrar en coma, gritó esa palabra con fuerza, dejando sus pulmones tan vacíos como su dolor.


	2. Cygnus

El rumor del océano despertándose podía percibirse en la letanía, más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, de donde se ponían las estrellas para mecerse en las olas, esas que lamían el pequeño trozo de tierra que había a varias leguas a la redonda. Sus acantilados eran sus amantes, y no había nada que pareciese perturbar ese escondrijo natural donde los únicos soberanos eran el verde y el gris, la naturaleza y la roca modelada.

Nadie le había dicho a Rey que algún día viviría para sentir el frescor del mar acariciando sus sentidos, nadie le había dicho que entre tanta arena encontraría más agua que en toda la galaxia, y eso le inquietaba, le emocionaba y le hacía querer descubrir todo lo que pudiera, más allá del alcance de cualquiera y más allá del Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, no estaba en esa isla en busca de aventuras, no, ni siquiera por casualidad; estaba allí contemplando su universo y lo que le rodeaba a través de sus oídos, su tacto y su olfato. Deprivada de su vista al bajar los párpados, estaba aprendiendo a conocer el terreno y rastrearlo como las historias contaban que lo hacían los Jedis hacía años: a través de la Fuerza.

Cada día estaba más cerca de ella y cada día la sentía abrazándola y envolviéndola, tal y como le dijo esa humilde anciana alienígena de ojos pequeños y manos escamosas; cada día sentía lo despierta que estaba, lo grande y poderosa que era su llama, y lo cálida que era cuando serpenteaba como miles de virutas de colores inimaginables entre sus dedos. Era el flujo vital de todo y cuanto conocía, era la chispa de una vida que se extendía a cientos de cuerpos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, de un mundo más allá de lo que hubiese soñado jamás. Era energía, y en ese momento, era ella misma sentada con las piernas cruzadas haciendo levitar trece rocas de gran calibre unos cuantos centímetros a su alrededor, oponiendo su voluntad a una caprichosa gravedad que parecía estar echándole un pulso continuamente.

Realmente parecía que era su única compañía y enemiga en sus circunstancias, ya que su propio maestro a veces no parecía más que un fantasma, un fantasma dolido, y contra ello sí que no podía luchar.

Llevaba bastantes lunas amparada en la calma irritante del paraje, y aunque se sentía bendecida por poder sentir la Fuerza de aquella forma, echaba de menos a Finn y el calor de la Resistencia, o la presencia de alguien que no fuera su maestro. Chewbacca y R2 iban y venían según la General Organa les requería, y allí era el quinto día sin verlos, y en cierto modo, flaqueaba y sus emociones más irascibles florecían, por ello le costaba tanto avanzar últimamente.

Repentinamente, en su cabeza irrumpió el frío, el frío de aquel bosque desplumado por el hielo, y la imagen de los árboles cayéndose a cada tajo que uno de los dos acestaba con sus armas.

Lo vio de nuevo, con su sable corrupto manchando de un rojo titilante la nieve hundida bajo sus pies y la sangre de sus heridas, y recordó cuando rechazó su oferta de dar un paso hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Lo recordó todo, y su entrecejo fue poco a poco frunciéndose al verlo acabando con la vida de lo que había representado un halo de esperanza para su vida, y tirando el cuerpo del contrabandista al vacío sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Recordó su impotencia, su furia, sus lágrimas y su dolor.

Recordó a Kylo Ren una vez más.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolió, pero el gatillo ya estaba accionado y sus emociones perturbaron la paz de su mente para invadirla con las ansias de acabar con él, de vengar la muerte de Han Solo y liberar a la galaxia de la Primera Orden. Aquello hizo que su concentración desapareciera, y cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos y las rocas fueron lanzadas con una gran potencia hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose en la espuma de las aguas enfurecidas que le rodeaban. Comenzó a jadear, y el sudor cubrió su frente, dejando de nuevo que la decepción la carcomiese, de tal manera que apretó los puños y los clavó sobre sus piernas flexionadas. En su vida no había estado más frustrada.

\- Has perdido la paciencia demasiado pronto - dijo una voz grave y cansada a sus espaldas.- Debes apartar tus sentimientos durante esta prueba, sino, siempre obtendrás el mismo resultado, que no es más que la discordia.

 

Rey soltó un bufido y enterró el rostro en la palma de sus manos, asintiendo lentamente. Aquello era terriblemente difícil, y siempre le llevaba tiempo regresar a la calma al trabajar sepultando sus miedos, sus recuerdos y sus emociones. El equilibrio era demasiado complicado para su voluntad y para su manejo de la Fuerza que fluía en ella, y una vez más, se sentía incapaz de continuar.

\- No puedo, Maestro.- dijo Rey apesadumbrada, mientras oía los pasos de su maestro aproximándose a ella, para luego sentarse a su lado de la misma forma, entrelazando ambas manos en una pose calmada.

 

\- Tienes miedo, y percibo tu rencor desbordándose en ti. - le dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos.- El rencor no es el camino de la Fuerza, mi estimada padawan.

 

\- Lo sé.- dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos y observando de soslayo cómo su maestro meditaba.- Le odio por todo lo que ha hecho, por todo el mal que ha provocado y si hubiese tenido oportunidad, podría haber acabado con él.

 

Luke soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza suavemente, desaprobando sus palabras.

\- Un Jedi debe ser capaz de anteponer su deber con y para la paz de la galaxia a sus emociones, a sus sentimientos, y a sus rencores. - dijo pausadamente. - Es un camino difícil , es un camino en el cual debes ser capaz de ir tomando control de tu lado más visceral y que la razón sea tu timón. Debes ser capaz de controlar tus miedos, no ellos a ti.

 

Rey asintió, visiblemente irritada. Su irascibilidad era su propio obstáculo, y lo peor es que sentía que era una parte importante de sí misma, de la dureza que había labrado durante años entre las dunas de Jakku, que claro, no se imaginaba siendo fríamente racional como los míticos Jedi de los que había oído cientos de historias.

Toda su vida se había guiado por sus instintos, por sus necesidades más básicas, por el hambre que sufría día tras día y le llevaba a inmiscuirse en las vísceras del cementerio de naves que había en el planeta, para así vender sus hallazgos y conseguir algo con lo que calmar su estómago; y sus instintos, sus emociones negativas y su desconfianza fueron sus aliados, sus consejeros, junto con el brillo de esperanza que le hacía marcar los días, los días de espera hasta que su familia volviese a por ella. Era el miedo de no estar allí cuando volviesen el que le hacía levantarse para salir a la caza de chatarra, era el miedo a morirse de hambre y no salir a su encuentro, era ese miedo el que le mantenía con vida en medio de la nada.

Suspiró largamente, con un aire de pesimismo, repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos que le habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su corta existencia en menos de un año. Era todo tan precipitado, tan cargado de descubrimientos, que no sabía si era lo que buscaba o no, no sabía si era lo que quería ser o lo que necesitaba la galaxia que fuera. No sabía nada sobre sí misma desde entonces, y el dolor por la muerte de Han Solo le ardía en el pecho aún.

Tras unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos, su Maestro carraspeó y abrió los ojos.

\- He hablado con Leia. - le informó, y haciendo caso omiso a la sorpresa que cruzó el rostro de la joven, prosiguió.- Nos necesita, ya que la Primera Orden sigue viva y con la tentativa de destruir todo y cuanto conocemos.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos y luchamos con la Resistencia? - preguntó Rey mientras se incorporaba de golpe y se sacudía el polvo de su traje. - ¡Maestro! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para ayudar a restablecer la paz que tanto buscamos! ¡Hay que luchar por el equilibrio abandonando este pedazo de tierra que no es más que un escondite! - dijo, pateando una roca.

 

Su Maestro bajó la mirada.

\- No podemos. Aún no. - susurró.- Tu entrenamiento acaba de comenzar, y aunque eres muy diestra en algunas cosas, aún te queda demasiado por aprender. -dijo, tenso, rehuyendo el añadir nada más.

 

\- Podemos continuar con mi entrenamiento lejos de aquí, con la Resistencia, con nuestros amigos -replicó ella.- No deberíamos quedarnos aislados de todo mientras la Primera Orden conspira contra la vida e intenta destruirnos.

 

\- Es más complejo que eso, mi estimada padawan -respondió Luke, más calmado.- Nuestro sitio es este, la cuna de los Jedi, hasta que puedas dominar la Fuerza lo suficiente como para que seas digna de empuñar un arma que va a convertirse en tu mejor aliada.

 

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, bufando. No había tiempo que perder estando en medio de una guerra que les afectaba a todos, y le crispaba que su Maestro insistiese en quedarse allí, en Ahch-to, su "santuario". Quería hacer algo más que levantar rocas, lanzarlas al océano, paralizarlas sobre su cabeza para luego apretarlas hasta que se agrietasen y soltasen gravilla sobre su pelo. Quería ayudar más que nada.

\- No deberíamos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras la Resistencia se juega la vida a cada segundo. -le espetó.- Quiero ir a ayudarles. - reconoció, y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedarse al frente de su maestro.

\- Es una insensatez abandonar tu iniciación como Jedi en este momento, cuando aún te cuesta controlar tus emociones. - aseveró, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.- Debes terminar esta parte antes de salir de aquí, sino, el viaje habrá sido en vano. Mi exilio habrá sido en vano.

\- Tengo el temple suficiente ahora mismo para defenderme, Maestro. -rechistó, cruzándose de brazos.- No estaré lista para empuñar de nuevo tu sable de luz o empezar a construir uno, pero sí para ayudar como aprendiz a los que nos necesitan. En eso consiste ser Jedi, ¿no? En ayudar por mantener la paz que ahora mismo está siendo violada por la Primera Orden desde el mismo momento en el que resurgió de las cenizas del Imperio.

\- Eres una persona muy obstinada, Rey. - le dijo.- Muy impulsiva, muy inestable y que confía demasiado en el azar todavía. No estás preparada. -suspiró con gravedad, y separó sus manos para dejarlas reposar sobre sus rodillas.

 

La muchacha bufó otra vez, ya que eran los mismo reproches de siempre, y sentía que su Maestro no confiaba en ella y en las enseñanzas que había recibido durante ese tiempo. Sí, era obstinada, pero quería creer que con el tiempo su personalidad cedería a sus exigencias como padawan, por ello quería ponerse a prueba.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelven Chewie y R2? -inquirió, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

\- Preveo que muy pronto los tendremos en la costa otra vez. -respondió Luke, desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

\- Bien.- dijo. - Pues antes de que vengan, quiero dejar claro que estoy preparada para ayudar a mis amigos. - sentenció, y liberando su lanza del cinturón que le cruzaba el pecho, adoptó una pose amenazadora hacia su maestro. - ¡En guardia!

\- Rey, no me creo que de verdad estés haciendo esto. -soltó Luke, claramente sorprendido y con cierto atisbo de ofensa en su mirada.

\- Lo estoy haciendo y quiero probar lo que me has enseñado. - dijo.- ¡En guardia! -repitió con fiereza, y justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra él, vio cómo se levantaba y una vara tosca de madera gruesa de un metro de longitud acudió a su mano desde algún lugar de la isla, recibiendo el golpe sin problemas mientras su padawan no perdía tiempo ni energía en mantener el impacto, sino que se movió contra él propinando más tajos con su lanza a su Maestro.

 

Fue un duelo cargado de energía y a una velocidad tal que si un espectador hubiese parpadeado observándolos, se hubiese perdido varios movimientos importantes y posiblemente un paso decisivo de Luke Skywalker. El maestro Jedi se mantuvo casi siempre en el mismo punto, pero su aprendiz comenzó a brincar como un saltamontes a su alrededor, buscando su punto ciego o alguna flaqueza momentánea, lo cual no ocurrió.

No quiso rendirse aún y, utilizando la Fuerza, Rey levantó unos cuantos pedruscos que no dudó en lanzarle cual proyectiles, con ella detrás para ver si con algo de distracción el Jedi conseguía sorprenderle... Pero no fue así. Su Maestro esquivó los pedruscos sin problema alguno e interceptó a Rey con su vara, con la que lanzó una ataque tan potente que tuvo que retroceder un par de metros, jadeante.

Lanzó un gruñido de mosqueo, y arremetió contra él una vez más, siendo bloqueada casi sin ningún esfuerzo y lanzada contra la explanada de hierba y roca maciza en la que solían entrenar. Cayó dando volteretas sobre su espalda hasta chocar contra una roca erosionada que sobresalía en medio de la explanada, haciéndose daño. Refunfuñó y se levantó, adolorida, pero no se rindió y atacó de nuevo.

No llevó la cuenta de cuantas veces fue derribada, golpeada o despedida por los aires, ni cuantas veces fue rodando por la explanada para golpearse con la misma roca, pero eso sí, no fueron pocas. Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo duró ese duelo con su maestro, ya que la luz parecía ponerse más allá mientras aún conseguía incorporarse, exasperando a su Maestro a cada paso que daba.

Entonces, cuando las fuerzas ya comenzaban a faltarle, se dirigió corriendo hacia Luke, que sin problema se defendió, la desarmó, la inmovilizó y la luz azulada de su sable quedó sobre su garganta, dando por terminada su pataleta. Enseñó los dientes sin querer aceptar su derrota, pero su cuerpo se rindió y cayó al suelo, por lo que le enseñó ambas manos dándose por vencida. Vio como su Maestro, con una notable expresión de enfado, hacía desaparecer el plasma y dejaba la empuñadura del sable bajo su túnica.

\- Te queda mucho por aprender.- repitió, y tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella. Ahora le llevaría días el que le hablase de nuevo, seguro. Luke Skywalker era así y muy poco paciente cuando a Rey tenía sus "berrinches".

 

La muchacha se quedó ahí, tendida sobre la hierba fresca, sintiendo el dolor de los golpes y los arañazos que se había provocado al intentar luchar contra él. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y, extendiendo la mano, atrajo su lanza hacia sí, y se abrazó a ella, tratándola como el único tesoro que le quedaba de lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Relajó su cuerpo y, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, quiso ignorar el dolor para contemplar el cielo, tan encapotado como siempre, con esas nubes algodonosas que parecían traer más agua de la que habría encontrado en Jakku. Eran bonitas para sus ojos, eran como otra especie que se dedicaba a sobrevolar el océanos como un rebaño, bebiendo de la luz y durmiendo bajo las estrellas, y ojalá lo fueran y podrían mantener una conversación. Ojalá.

Después de observar el cielo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir la isla de nuevo, con su brisa, el aleteo de las aves que allí encontraban un refugio, el eco de las olas golpeando la costa, y la hierba haciéndole cosquillas en los brazos. Sintió a su Maestro lejos de ella, cerca de la costa, y sintió cómo la vergüenza brotaba en su interior al notar esa extraña melancolía envolviendo al Jedi. Luke Skywalker era una leyenda muerta que apenas y podía mantenerse sobre sus pies, o eso le parecía después de los días en los que la emoción de conocer había sucumbido.

Hablaba a veces de su pasado y de los días del Imperio, pero siempre terminaba perdiéndose en su memoria para mesarse la barba, mirar a lo lejos, y dejar un silencio entre ambos. Era una persona muy extraña, aunque ella tampoco era demasiado convencional. Todo había que admitirlo.

De nuevo, el frío entumeció sus dedos, las ramas de los árboles marchitos a sus párpados, y la luz roja y estridente a sus oídos. Volvió a verle de nuevo alzando su sable contra ella para matarla, y volvió a revivir el cómo le había derrotado tras dejarle un tajo cruzándole la cara y el pecho. Lo volvió a ver y el odio anduvo en su cabeza como un insecto alquitranado. Recordaba ese combate cada noche para tener presente que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte y podría ser que ese maldito monstruo acabase con ella.

Recordaba ese encuentro con tanta viveza que recordaba los lunares salpicando la pálida piel del comandante de la Starkiller, además de sus ojos oscuros iluminados por el azul y el rojo de los sables. Recordaba su sangre cayendo sobre la nieve tras golpearse la herida que le había hecho Chewie con su arma. Recordaba su invitación. Recordaba cada minúsculo detalle de su rostro antes de ser marcado para siempre.

Entreabrió los ojos, suspirando, y deseó una vez más que Kylo Ren pereciese en el peor de los infiernos

Deseó ser su ejecutora. Deseó ser la última persona que viesen sus ojos antes de apagarse para siempre. Deseó miles de cosas más antes de quedarse profundamente dormida sobre la hierba.

Esa noche sus heridas y sus últimos pensamientos le harían soñar con su peor enemigo, pero en un momento distinto y en lo que parecía una total invención de su cabeza.

Esa noche soñaría con un Kylo Ren moribundo entre miles de cables y aparatos mientras gritaba de dolor. Esa noche lo vería de forma difusa sufriendo de verdad, y sentiría en el pecho la virtud más grande de cualquier caballero Jedi.

La compasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo publicado! Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad al primero, y espero que este os guste también. Aparte, he deciros que publicaré un capítulo semanalmente cada Viernes, y si hay algún imprevisto, lo publicaré lo antes posible.  
> A ver cómo empieza todo entre Kylo y Rey, ¿eh? Tranquilxs, prometo que se pondrá interesante muy pronto


	3. Medusa

Caía sobre su cabeza un chorro de agua hirviendo que llevaba ya más de media hora empapándolo, deslizándose por su cuero cabelludo hasta caer por su nariz aguileña y el resto de su cuerpo. Su temperamento quedaba totalmente hipnotizado cuando era el agua el que lo reconfortaba, y le hacía dispersarse como si fuera un fantasma más allá de aquel cubículo, un fantasma sin nombre, sin patria y sin bandera. Un fantasma medianamente feliz de no ser nada.

Salió repentinamente de su trance al sentir que las yemas de sus dedos estaban siendo surcadas por unas arrugas blandurrias, por lo que cerró la llave del agua, se pasó ambas manos por su cabello húmedo para dejarlo apelmazado hacia atrás, y la gran columna de humo se derrumbó apenas abrió la puerta de cristal, inundando todo el cuarto de baño. Salió por ella para envolverse sin prisa en unos paños negros sedosos que en nada habrían secado su cuerpo desnudo, incluso acabando con esas gotas rezagadas que recorrían las cordilleras de fibrina que cruzaban su piel en diferentes zonas, siendo aún más escarpadas sobre los oblicuos izquierdos, cruzando sus abdominales ligeramente marcados y su costado de una manera tétrica y sumamente dolorosa.

Aún le dolía cuando se estiraba, cuando movía el brazo en su adiestramiento, y cuando conseguía dormir entre tantas noches de insomnio. Aún le dolía, sí, pero no más que el recuerdo de cómo se la había producido, aquel fatídico día donde todo su mundo se colapsó con la devastación de la Starkiller y su derrota ante aquella misteriosa chatarrera salida de la nada.

Frunció los labios despectivamente al acordarse de ella, y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y terminar de asearse como era debido. Aquellas eran sus primeras jornadas tras lo que le parecieron meses de recuperación y entrenamiento, y aunque había recobrado su mal genio y su rutina, aún tenía que pulir asperezas en su físico tras tener aquellas heridas tan molestas marcándole cual trozo de carne. Se sentía cada vez más motivado a acabar con lo que había comenzado, a darle caza a la Resistencia y reducir a cenizas lo último que quedaba de Ben Solo en la galaxia, y ardía por encontrarse con el que parecía el último Jedi para ser su verdugo y el heraldo de un nuevo orden intergaláctico. Ardía de ganas de volver a la acción, y poco le quedaba para estar preparado.

Se secó bien el cuello, los brazos y el pelo, y antes de secarse la cara, pasó una de sus manos sobre el espejo empañado con parsimonia, y torció el gesto al ver su reflejo: aquella brecha rojiza empezaba desde su entrecejo para interrumpir el trayecto de su nariz, las curvas de sus malares y acabar sobre su mejilla derecha de forma abrupta, dejando un rastro más tenue sobre su clavícula y su pecho. Era una quemadura de gran envergadura que, en estar en otra cara, seguro que habría dejado más secuelas físicas, pero en su caso sólo era un estigma, un estigma que le recordaría toda la vida que había sido vencido por una novata.

Gruñó, y apartó la mirada, saliendo del cuarto de baño hacia su alcoba, donde su túnica y su traje al completo estaban perfectamente estirados sobre sus sábanas, y no tardó nada en vestirse y coger su máscara con ambas manos para encajársela en la cabeza. Antes de salir de allí hacia los corredores de la nave, miró de soslayo la máscara desgastada de su abuelo que reposaba sobre una silla, y, dedicándole un asentimiento con la cabeza como muestra del gran respeto que le tenía, salió.

Tras abandonar el pasillo de su dormitorio, ignoró premeditadamente a todos y cada uno de los que se cruzaban en su camino, que realmente se apartaban de él asintiendo. Oyó sus voces dentro de sus cráneos, oyó los rumores de que ahora sí que se había convertido en una bestia, y oyó cómo algunos le culpaban en silencio de la destrucción del planeta devorador de soles. Oyó demasiadas cosas, y al acceder al puente de mando, los murmullos telepáticos aumentaron cuando los asistentes lo vieron acceder, encapuchado y con paso firme. Sin decir ni una palabra, se detuvo al lado de una figura más baja que él que no dejaba de dar órdenes y preguntar por datos a los que controlaban los ordenadores del puesto de mando. Su cara de pocos amigos, su casi eterno humor de perros y su pelo rojizo cortado al cepillo no dejaba lugar a dudas de quién era.

El General Hux interrumpió sus peticiones para girar levemente la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con notable desdén.

\- Informe de la situación, Hux.- inquirió Kylo Ren, sin tan siquiera mirarle.

 

El General reaccionó con una mueca extraña, algo ofendido por sus maneras, pero se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y contestarle:

\- Hemos recuperado la información que ha quedado entre las cenizas de la Base de Starkiller y aún seguimos cuantificando daños materiales y bajas en nuestras tropas, mientras esperamos órdenes del Líder Supremo, que no parece aceptar más presencia que la tuya después del desastre perpetrado por los pilotos de la Resistencia. -dijo, mirando al frente hacia la gran vitrina que daba al gran océano negro imperturbable del espacio, donde pequeños destellos lo iluminaban fugazmente.- Por otra parte, estamos recolectando nuevos sujetos para el acondicionamiento y adiestramiento de la Orden y así aumentar en número nuestro ejército, mientras que los droides se han encargado de ponerle fin a los soldados que no nos sirven, menos la capitana Phasma, que tras estos meses en coma después de haber sido hallada en medio del compresor, se ha recuperado perfectamente y ha vuelto a su cargo. Pronto habrá un nuevo equipo para ese escuadrón, si todo va bien.

\- ¿Alguna novedad sobre los movimientos de la Resistencia? ¿Le habéis seguido la pista al Halcón Milenario? ¿O habéis perdido el tiempo llorando porque tu juguete ha volado en pedazos? - dijo, con acidez.

\- El Halcón Milenario ha sido avistado un par de veces por algunos de nuestros simpatizantes, pero sin información suficiente para seguirle el rastro.- le replicó.- Y la Resistencia parece haber evolucionado en tecnología, ya que parece que están construyendo escudos para su campamento, según nuestros contactos.- bajó la cabeza.- No podemos iniciar una nueva ofensiva con el problema que tenemos ahora, y la pérdida del Starkiller ha significado un cambio brusco en nuestros planes, sí. Por ahora no nos toca más que esperar y vigilar a nuestros aborrecibles enemigos, y a que el Líder nos haga llegar sus deseos.

 

Kylo Ren asintió, e hizo ademán de irse, pero no sin antes dejar otra pregunta en los oídos de Hux.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de la chica o de Skywalker? - dijo, lateralizando la cabeza hacia él para oírlo mejor.

 

El General negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenían el mapa, de eso estamos seguro, y muy posiblemente esté allá donde señalaba que estaba el paradero de Skywalker. Nadie ha visto nada, pero tampoco podemos dar certeza de que no se encuentra con la Resistencia.

 

El comandante asintió una vez más y, tan airoso como entró, se marchó del puente de mando. Sintió cómo la furia se encendía en su cabeza ante tan malas noticias, y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba rodeado de ineptos que no hacían las cosas como se suponía que deberían hacerse.

La Primera Orden parecía haber quedado aún más magullada que él, y a este paso, si no se reconstituía pronto, serían vulnerables frente a las tropas de Organa, y más sabiendo que muy probablemente la chatarrera estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento personalizado de la mano del mismísimo Luke Skywalker. Su sangre pareció hervir al recordar a ese viejo decrépito, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, apretó los puños tanto que se le entumecieron los dedos. No había nada más que quisiera en este mundo que acabar con el Legado Jedi de una vez. Nada.

Prosiguió su camino, ensimismado, cuando alguien murmuró su nombre a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en seco, y al darse la vuelta, para su sorpresa no había nadie allí ni cerca de sí, es más, dos guardias se encontraban charlando al final del pasillo y demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta de que él les observaba. Echó un vistazo a ambos lados y nada, todo despejado. Iba a continuar caminando cuando la voz sonó de nuevo

" _Kylo Ren..."_ Diría en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, con un tono melancólico, extraño, como si estuviese justo en sus tímpanos.

Aquello lo dejó estupefacto un rato, y considerándolo una tomadura de pelo, apretó los puños y dijo con voz amenazadora:

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - y de nuevo sus ojos escudriñaron el pasillo sin ningún resultado.

 

 _"Vuelve a casa, Ben"_  musitaría la voz, como una súplica, como la súplica que a veces le hacía su madre en sueños. Aquello lo enervó a sobremanera, y sacudiendo la cabeza, llevo su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su sable de luz, preparado para desenvainarla ante aquello que le atosigaba.

" _Kylo, aún puedes volver a casa. Puedes volver conmigo. Con ella"_  escucharía, y oyó una risa femenina de fondo, con el fugaz recuerdo de las alucinaciones que había presenciado hacía unos meses cuando se recuperaba de sus heridas. No había querido pensar de nuevo en ellas al creer que no eran más que engaños de sus sentidos alterados, hasta ahora, hasta que aquella voz etérea se abrió paso por sus pensamientos como un fantasma en medio de tanto dolor y habló con calidez, con dulzura. Aquello sí que era real.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - graznó, notablemente perturbado, y tras eso, desenvainó el sable para que los relámpagos rojos de su "hoja" corrupta iluminasen un poco más el pasillo. Los soldados del fondo habían desaparecido, y estaba completamente solo, solo con esa voz.

 

 _"Rey"_ pronunció la voz, y la risa se oyó más fuerte, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo recorriese su rostro y sus manos, lo cual provocó que el caballero de Ren diera sablazos al aire intentando alcanzar algo que percibía, algo que estaba allí con él pero que era inalcanzable para sus ataques. Su frecuencia respiratoria aumentó, y sus nervios fueron tornándose en un temor salvaje, en un terror por sobrevivir que no se lo explicaba.

" _Vuelve a casa, Ben"._

Y aquello resultó ser el desencadenante de que Kylo Ren comenzase a repartir golpes con su arma a las paredes del pasillo, sin ton ni son, gritando de rabia y acabando con todo aquello que le pareciera sospechoso. Sus sentidos se dispararon a la vez que las chispas caían a su alrededor, junto con cables, trozos de acero quemado y su temple, que se esfumó al igual que los guardias que vieron la escena y lo consideraron otro de sus arrebatos. Todo quedó destruido en pocos metros a la redonda, y dejaron al caballero de Ren temblando, dando bocanadas sonoras a través de su máscara, y con una expresión que, si alguien le hubiese visto, habría jurado que el aprendiz de Sith se había encontrado con un fantasma.

Soltó un grito ahogado plagado de ira, y buscó de nuevo la voz en el corredor, sin éxito alguno. Permaneció unos instantes allí, a la defensiva, temblando y jadeando, y antes de darse por vencido, la voz se manifestó una vez más.

_"Rey"._

Y aquello lo llevaría a retomar el paso acelerado a través de los pasillos, quemando todo lo que se interpuso con la luz de su sable y dejando una estela con olor a chamusquina hasta la entrada de su alcoba, en la cual se cerró a cal y canto. Dejó que la luz de su láser se extinguiera, y, quitándose el casco, lo arrojó junto con la empuñadura de su arma hacia sus sábanas, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos e hincar sus dedos sobre su pelo, sobre el hueso de su cabeza.

Aquello no era algo habitual, y lo peor, es que no era la primera vez que lo sentía, ni siquiera la vez que le abordó en su convalescencia lo era. No, esa presencia tan extraña y tan poderosa la había sentido una vez más en el pecho, en los recuerdos que quería destruir de su niñez y su familia, en el momento en el que Han Solo había acariciado su rostro junto antes de morir. La reconocía pero temía nombrarla, temía reconocer su tormento ahora, y temía que aquello le hiciese dudar de lo que era.

De lo que se había convertido, de lo que quería ser.

Le lanzó una mirada significativa a la máscara magullada que reposaba en la silla, y suspiró, sintiéndose como en un niño pequeño regocijándose en su escondite.

\- Abuelo, no me abandones ahora. - le diría, dolido, asustado.

 

Pero la máscara permaneció inerte, y el silencio sería su respuesta después de todo. Después de nada.

 

 

\- Casi has terminado tu adiestramiento, Kylo Ren .- pronunció una voz gutural profunda, desgarradora, amedrentadora desde una garganta demacrada por el tiempo y la oscuridad, y personificada por una figura de un ser titánico envuelto en una gran capa negra destartalada, cuyo cráneo dejaba entrever el impacto que era el cargar con el núcleo del Lado Oscuro a sus espaldas, junto con todas las leyendas y cuentos que circulaban con su nombre. Contemplando a su joven aprendiz con orgullo, desde su trono añadió.- Espero que para ese entonces la Primera Orden esté preparada para el golpe final, del cual vas a ser autor.

\- Gracias, Maestro.- agradeció el caballero de Ren, asintiendo como muestra de respeto.- Pero lo que le he comentado vuelve a atormentarme.

-¿La voz? -preguntó, y al ver que Kylo asentía, continuó.- Debes saber que, al igual que Darth Vader, tus pasos a través de la fuerza están sobre una cuerda floja eterna y tambaleante entre la Luz y el Lado Oscuro, y, aunque te hayas inmolado a uno casi por completo, el equilibrio seguirá llamándote todos los días de tu vida. Es tu deber luchar contra ello, como maestro de los caballeros de Ren, y debería resultarte más fácil tras acabar con Han Solo, la única atadura que te quedaba con el camino de los hijos de Skywalker. -graznó.- Recomponte y estate preparado para nuestro próximo encuentro.

 

Kylo hizo una leve reverencia y, tras ello, comenzó a ver cómo la figura del Líder Supremo se desvanecía, con su cráneo desfigurado y la carne gris que dejaba ver la poca luz que entraba en ese "pequeño" salón que le había habilitado el General Hux.

\- Espero que no te dejes seducir por una voz, aférrate a tu cometido y recuerda que ahora se ha interpuesto en nuestros planes un nuevo despertar en el lado de nuestros adversarios. No voy a aceptar otra decepción por tu parte. Tenlo presente.- concluyó Snoke antes de desparecer de allí.

 

Kylo agachó la mirada y zarandeó la cabeza.

Así que la Luz volvía a tirar de él, y esta vez con más fuerza, con otro nombre, con otro rostro. La Luz volvía a llamarle cuando daba un paso más lejos.

Sonrió de forma agria.

Tenía claro que, al igual de la vez anterior, no se dejaría seducir por ella, y en esta ocasión ahogaría esa voz con sus propias manos la próxima que viera su nombre o su rostro. El Lado Oscuro era poderoso en sus ideales y en sus venas. No podía desfallecer. Ahora no, cuando ya estaba a punto de ser lo que llevaba persiguiendo más de veinte años.

El legado viviente de Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí llega el tercero! Como siempre: muchísimas gracias a ti, sí, a ti, el/la que ha dedicado unos minutos de tu tiempo a leer mi basurilla, ¡espero que este nuevo capítulo no te decepcione! Y no os decepcione a ningunx.  
> Si no, ¡hacédmelo saber! Que como sabéis: cualquier comentario, crítica, corrección o lo que queráis es bienvenido, ¡que aquí no nos comemos a nadie! Y yo más que encantada de leeros.  
> El próximo viernes ya estará el siguiente por aquí, pero no os daré demasiadas pistas (tampoco es que juegue demasiado con la trama para que no resulte OBVIO lo que puede ocurrir), sólo que se llama "Andrómeda" .  
> Paciencia, mis queridXs padawans.
> 
> ¡Un saludo! ¡Y que la Fuerza os acompañe!


	4. Andrómeda

Rey se despertó con el primer haz de luz que entró por el techo resquebrajado de la choza de piedra, y no pudo evitar proferir un gruñido ante lo entumecida que estaban su espalda, sus piernas y sus músculos. Era lo que tenía dormir en roca maciza.

Se cubrió los brazos con la manta raída con la que había amanecido, e hizo memoria de todo lo que hizo el día anterior, recordando el haberse quedado profundamente dormida sobre la hierba mientras meditaba y se dejaba invadir por sus recuerdos tras su pequeña disputa con su maestro. Estaba claro que Luke la había llevado allí, ya que las noches eran gélidas en aquel islote y el viento se hacía más vehemente bajo las estrellas que durante el día, y mucho, y lo último que quería ahora mismo era poner a prueba su cuerpo y enfermarse.

Localizó a su maestro a través de la Fuerza y lo notó deambulando por los acantilados, con un humor más suavizado comparado con el que se había quedado anoche, y suspiró, aliviada, ya que el Jedi era impredecible emocionalmente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pareciese estar hecho de lo mismo que estaba hecho aquel paraje: de fría roca.

Se desperezó estirando ambos brazos, y crujió sus nudillos, sus rodillas, su columna vertebral y el cuello para despertarse y que sus sentidos terminasen de despertar a la vez que la luz de una estrella tímida la regocijaba. Tenía toda la pinta de que iba a ser un día más claro de lo habitual., y con suerte, algo más cálido con toda la humedad que le caracterizaba.

Se levantó con la manta sobre los hombros, se recogió el pelo de nuevo desenredándolo previamente con los dedos, y, para el alivio de su estómago quejumbroso, vio un pequeño cuenco de madera con lo que parecía un caldo de verduras y carne, y el olor le obligó inmediatamente a abordarlo con ambas manos y beberlo como si no hubiera nada más delicioso en toda la galaxia. Realmente era bastante amargo, con una sazón mediocre, pero su paladar no era nada exquisito después de tantos días conformándose con pequeñas raciones de pan y sobras que conseguía gracias a su trabajo como chatarrera. Aquello era un privilegio, un gran privilegio para su estómago achicado.

Justo al lado, su cantimplora había sido llenada hasta el tope, y no dudó ni un instante el echar varios tragos, lavarse las manos y aclararse el rostro. Una rutina muy reconfortante, todo sea dicho. No dudó en secarse con la manta y, dejándola sobre la roca donde había dormido toda la noche, cogió su lanza y salió en busca de su Maestro para comenzar la jornada cuanto antes. Anduvo entre la hierba, pisando fuerte sobre las rocas que se encontraba a su paso, esquivando a unas pequeñas criaturas bajas y regordetas, envueltas en ropajes blancos, que se dedicaban a hablar entre sí en un idioma autóctono. Los porgs alzaron el vuelo para apartarse de su camino y, cuando estuvo a punto de estar a un par de kilómetros de su maestro, un rugido ensordecedor se abrió entre las nubes y un enorme navío de hierro lo cruzó, dejando que sus propulsores azules rasgasen la calma del mar. Era un platillo volante plano truncado, claramente de un diseño obsoleto con respecto a las naves que ahora cruzaban el espacio, pero cuyo nombre era la sombra de las múltiples leyendas que circulaban sobre la caída del Imperio.

Rey no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, y dando saltos, zarandeó una de sus manos saludando, alborozada. El Halcón Milenario había vuelto, ¡por fin!

Desanduvo sus pasos y cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose velozmente a la costa saltando las rocas como una gacela, ignorando a las quejas que le proferían las criaturas regordetas al empujarlas sin querer, enfocándose sobre la gran nave que levantaba la arena y el salitre a su alrededor, por lo que no notó cómo su Maestro se dirigía también hacia allí. Pudo contemplar cómo aterrizaba con su maquinaria rebelándose contra la brisa marina, y al ver cómo iba descendiendo la rampa de embarque, sonrió ampliamente. Una figura de un par de metros cubierta de un matojo de pelo castaño fue la primera en descender, empuñando su ballesta y su cinturón de granadas tan típico cruzándole el abdomen, y su gruñido fue totalmente inconfudible.

\- ¡Chewie! - saludó la muchacha a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente, a lo que el wookie respondió con un rugido cariñoso, correspondiéndole de forma afectuosa. - ¡Por fin estáis aquí! -continuó, viendo cómo bajaba un droide R2 cuya generación se remontaba a varias décadas atrás, pero que seguía funcionando como el primer día, emitiendo unos pitidos vivarachos al ver a la muchacha. Su sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

 

De pronto, cuando se separó de Chewbacca para acompañarlos al interior de la isla, una última figura descendió por la rampa, con paso ligero, vestido como un cargo importante de la Resistencia y, a la vez, con una chupa de cuero avellanado típica de un piloto de la misma. Su piel estaba cubierta de una melanina uniforme y brillante, y sus grandes ojos oscuros recorrieron el terreno hasta posarse donde se encontraba la chica junto con el droide y el wookie, dejando que una sonrisa cruzase su semblante. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

Rey abrió los ojos como platos, y, sin decir nada, salió corriendo para abalanzarse sobre esa última persona en un abrazo efusivo.

\- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! - chilló la chica, riéndose, emocionadísima.

\- ¡Ya era mi turno de venir a verte, que Chewie y R2 me ponían los dientes largos cada vez que volvían de visitarte! - dijo Finn, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Se separó un poco para contemplarla de arriba abajo- ¡Vaaaya! ¡Te veo muy bien! -exclamó.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Tú te ves muchísimo mejor desde la última vez que te vi! - le respondió ella- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Ahí, ahí, siguiendo un programa de rehabilitación aún, que después de la tunda que me dio el cabronazo del vestido negro, me quedé hecho un desperdicio. - le dijo, señalando los puntos donde el caballero de Ren le había herido en su encuentro durante la destrucción de la Starkiller. Ante la preocupación que se hizo con el semblante de Rey, le sonrió y continuó- ¡Pero estoy bien! Además, ¡también he estado entrenando! Pronto acabaré mi acondicionamiento como piloto de la Resistencia, y además con la información sobre la Primera Orden, estamos más preparados para enfrentarnos a cualquier evento.

\- ¡Vaaaaaaaaaya! ¡Cuánto me alegra oír eso! -sonrió la muchacha. - Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- tiró de él para que acabase de bajar la rampa y reunirse con Chewie y R2, que se habían quedado mirando hacia el fondo de la costa, donde el terreno pasaba a ser verde y gris, con grandes escamas pétreas humedecidas por la presencia del océano.

 

Allí venía su maestro, envuelto en su capa castaña, y sus ojos azules no dejaron indiferente a nadie. Chewabacca rugió en un saludo, y cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, R2 se acercó a él con varios pitidos de diferentes tonos, notablemente contento. Luke se inclinó para reposar su mano protésica sobre la carcasa de su robótico amigo, y entre su vello facial tan poblado, se vislumbró una media sonrisa.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, viejo amigo -le dijo, y de nuevo, clavó su mirada hacia el resto de los presentes, continuando sus pasos hacia ellos.

 

Finn no pudo disimular su asombro, ya que en todo los meses que había pasado con la Resistencia, los rumores sobre aquel hombre se escuchaban en cualquier rincón, y cuando era la General la que hablaba, aquello parecía algo más que un simple cuento de hadas. Era real, y ahora estaba allí, a un par de metros de él.

Luke saludó a Chewie con un abrazo, y luego reparó en Finn, con un atisbo de desconfianza.

\- Así que tú eres el soldado de asalto del que tanto he oído a hablar: el que traicionó a la Primera Orden- murmuró. - Creo que no podías haber tomado mejor decisión, muchacho.

\- Es-es un honor conocerle, s-señor Skywalker... -tartamudeó Finn, emocionado, tendiéndole la mano, que Luke estrechó con la suya de acero de una manera cordial. - Vaya, no me lo creo. Le estoy dando la mano a un Maestro Jedi.

 

Rey rió ante la reacción de su amigo, y su maestro relajó el gesto al ver que aquel joven no desprendía ningún mal.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Finn. Puedes llamarme Luke, si lo prefieres. - dijo el Jedi, soltando su mano, y se dirigió al wookie- Tenemos ciertos asuntos que tratar, ¿no, Chewie? Vamos dentro de esta lata de judías, ¡que aún me cuesta creer que siga volando! - y tras eso, le dio unos golpecitos con el puño a uno de los pilares de aterrizaje de la nave, que profirieron un eco metálico muy característico.

\- Maestro, enseguida nos reunimos con vosotros, voy a enseñarle todo esto a Finn. - dijo la chica, cogiendo del brazo a su amigo.

\- No tardéis demasiado, Rey.- asintió Luke, dirigiéndose al interior del Halcón Milenario, seguido por Chewie y R2.

 

Finn se había quedado algo pasmado, pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó que la muchacha lo condujera a través de un sendero de rocas más lisas que hacían una especie de escaleras a través del terreno. De camino, comenzaron a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa, sobre lo que habían vivido durante esos meses. Al parecer Finn había estado durante un mes recuperándose de sus heridas, y, bajo el tutelaje de Poe Dameron y BB-8, había comenzado su carrera como piloto y soldado de la Resistencia, que al parecer, no le iba tan mal. Además, con la General Leia Organa, había participado en la elaboración de los escudos que pronto protegerían su base, siguiendo parte de la tecnología de los ingenieros de la Primera Orden, y parte de lo que las mentes maestras de la Resistencia habían conseguido elaborar, así como poder mantenerse al acecho por si algún caza o algún espía irrumpía en su órbita. Por otra parte, había aprendido a pilotar el Halcón junto a Chewbacca, y no era la primera vez que viajaba con él hasta un paraje tan lejano, con lo cual se había consolidado como copiloto casi a la perfección. Le habló del funeral multitudinario que hubo poco después de su partida en la memoria de Han Solo, y lo mucho que había aprendido de él a través de lo que le contaban Leia y algunos de los oficiales que habían luchado codo con codo con él durante los días del Imperio. Fue algo muy emotivo, e hizo que el corazón de Rey diese un vuelco de tristeza. No había día en el que no echase de menos al contrabandista.

\- Eh, eh, ¿y esa cara tan larga? - preguntó Finn, frunciendo el ceño notablemente preocupado. Estaban en la zona de los acantilados, situados a unos metros del borde para contemplar el manto azul del océano extendiéndose más allá de lo que alcanzaban ver.

-Aún recuerdo ese día y el cómo su propio hijo fue capaz de matarle a sangre fría.- murmuró, bajando la mirada a sus manos. - Le echo de menos.

\- Entiendo.- Extendió un brazo sobre sus hombros.- Pronto acabaremos con ellos, ¿vale? Y con él. Pronto acabaremos con todo esto para que su muerte no haya sido en vano. -le susurró con decisión.- Ahora tenemos que prepararnos y centrarnos en el presente para seguir adelante.

 

Rey asintió, apartando esas malas emociones de su cabeza. No podía decaer ahora y menos delante de Finn, tenía que ser tan fuerte como había aprendido en su entrenamiento a través de la Fuerza.

\- Y oye, ¿ahora debería llamarte maestra Jedi o cómo? - bromeó.

\- ¡Deberías! ¡Y deberías hablarme con más respeto! - le dijo, desafiante, incorporándose de su lado en un salto. Finn enarcó una ceja, sin entender, y vio cómo su amiga caminaba a zancadas por la hierba hacia donde emergían algunos montículos grisáceos erosionados por el viento.

 

Quiso acercarse a ver qué tramaba y, cuando estuvo a preguntarle, vio una docena de rocas pequeñas levitando en forma de círculo delante de Rey, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. De repente, la joven padawan los abrió de golpe y las piedras salieron lanzadas por el acantilado como balas, y, al incorporarse, haciendo uso de la Fuerza desencajó un pedruzco de gran tamaño de la tierra, arrojándola del mismo modo que había hecho con las rocas pequeñas. Terminó jadeando, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, pero había dejado a Finn asombrado, aplaudiendo mientras le decía:

\- Mi enhorabuena, señorita Jedi, ¡ya veo que la telequinesis la llevas bien! - riéndose. Rey el bufó, arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Porque no me has visto combatir, que si no... -gruñó.

\- ¡Uy, no! ¡Ya cuando nos conocimos casi me partes la cara con la vara esa que llevas! ¡Le tengo aprecio a mi vida! - dijo, alzando ambas manos mientras las agitaba delante de ella, rechazando la "invitación" - Ya te veré combatir, pequeña Jedi, ya. -dijo, dejando los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura. Echó la vista hacia cómo se movía la luz de la estrella sobre el mar y añadió.- Deberíamos ir volviendo, que tendríamos que estar en medio de esa conversación entre viejas glorias.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! Venga. -dijo y, tirando de la mano de Finn, se lanzó a la carrera de vuelta al Halcón Milenario y el aprendiz de piloto fue detrás de ella, riéndose.

 

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar hasta la costa, todo con los resbalones de Finn por no estar acostumbrado a la humedad del terreno y a las piedras escondidas que resbalaban más que un suelo encerado. Fue un trayecto de risas en el cual una luz se encendió en la mirada de ambos, sobre todo en la de la muchacha, que aún sentía una gran alegría al ver a Finn junto a ella.

Al llegar, subieron la rampa jadeado y bromeando, y encontraron al Jedi, al wookie y al droide en la pequeña mesa circular donde tenían esa especie de "ajedrez" holográfico de monstruos. Estaban charlando activamente, siendo la voz de Luke la que era más entendible para un oído no acostumbrado a otras lenguas que no fueran la humana. Chewie rugía y soltaba alaridos, mientras que R2 movía la cúpula de su "cabeza" mientras emitía sus pitidos. Se interrumpieron al ver que ambos habían llegado, y les hicieron un sitio para que se sentasen. Luke clavó sus pupilas en su aprendiz, y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- La Resistencia insiste en que te reúnas con ellos para su próxima misión. - le dijo, totalmente desencantado con transmitirle la noticia. - He intentado disuardirles, pero al parecer es imprescindible tener una Jedi con ellos cuanto antes, y Leia no va a aceptar un "no" por respuesta una vez más. Por eso ellos están aquí. - extendió la palma para referirse a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Pero si a mí me parece genial! -exclamó Rey.- Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, Maestro, como ya hablamos ayer.

\- Pero Rey, no siento que sea tu momento y me siento responsable de ti hasta que seas una maestra en la Fuerza hecha y derecha. - replicó Luke, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Pues ven con nosotros! ¡Ven con la Resistencia! ¡Vuelve a la civilización y toma parte por fin en esta guerra, Maestro! - le animó Rey, alargando el brazo hacia el suyo. - Por favor.

 

Skywalker arrugó la nariz, no contento con la idea y se levantó un segundo, dándole la espalda al grupo mientras se quedaba en el marco de la puerta, impasible, meditando.

\- No puedo. Aún no. -murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para ver a Rey de soslayo.

\- ¡Sí que puedes! ¡Eres el único maestro Jedi que queda en la galaxia y te necesitamos a nuestro lado! -intervino Finn, consiguiendo únicamente que Rey le enviase una mirada de reproche.

 

Luke suspiró, y salió de la nave sin decir nada más, a lo que la joven padawan reaccionó yendo tras él, alcanzándolo al final de la rampa metálica.

\- Maestro, ¡Maestro! - lo llamó- ¿Por qué te has marchado?

 

Luke no detuvo su paso y continuó su camino hacia el sendero de piedra, con el rostro desencajado teñido de un dolor profundo con el que Rey ya se había familiarizado. Se interpuso entonces delante suya, cortándole el paso, y, consternada, volvió a preguntarle:

\- ¿Por qué te has marchado, Luke? ¿Qué habéis estado hablando vosotros tres mientras estábamos fuera?

 

El Jedi suspiró, escondiendo sus manos en las mangas de su túnica.

\- Leia no sólo te necesita a ti, Rey. -murmuró.- Yo no estoy preparado para ese encuentro, aún no.

\- Pero es una buena oportunidad para ello, y más con todo lo que está sucediendo, y creo que lo sabes. -dijo la muchacha.

 

Luke negó con la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos azules en los de la muchacha.

\- ¿De verdad quieres reunirte con la Resistencia ahora mismo? -inquirió.

\- Sí. - diría ella, sin rechistar. Lo cierto es que no había nada más que desease en el mundo.

\- Recuerda que no es muy acertado que detengas tu entrenamiento justo en este momento.

\- Asumiré la responsabilidad y planearé mi regreso para terminarlo cuanto antes, Maestro. - respondió, asintiendo.

\- Si esa es tu decisión, no voy a intentar disuadirte más. Yo mismo interrumpí mi propio entrenamiento demasiado pronto para ayudar a mis amigos cuando más me necesitaban y, aunque también necesitase continuar formándome en los inescrutables caminos de la Fuerza. -le contó, con voz pausada- Debes atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Maestro.- dijo ella, intentando contener la emoción de haber recibido ese "sí" tan especial a su partida por su parte.

 

Luke asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial que Rey no consiguió reconocer, pero en seguida lo oyó decir:

\- Ve a darle la buena nueva a tus amigos y preparaos para partir mañana al alba. Yo tengo que retirarme a meditar sobre todo esto. - y tras concluir, continuó su pasos hacia el sendero, rodeando a su aprendiz despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que Rey lo perdió de vista.

 

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente y entró de nuevo en la nave para informar a sus amigos de que se uniría a ellos en su próximo viaje. Estuvieron el resto del día hablando entre ellos mientras comenzaban a planear los preparativos de su vuelo hacia la base de la Resistencia, y tras meses aislada de casi todo el mundo, Rey se sintió de nuevo en casa, arropada por las paredes del Halcón Milenario y el parloteo animado entre Chewie, R2 y Finn.

Lejos de esa pequeña reunión, Luke se había retirado al otro lado de la isla, donde los acantilados se desgranaban en grandes pedruscos redondeados hasta meterse en el mar como una flecha. Al bajar la marea, configuraban un pequeño rincón perfecto para dejar volar sus pensamientos y recurrir a la memoria de los que una vez fueron sus maestros, aquellos que le habían acompañado durante todas sus hazañas, sus días restaurando el orden en la galaxia y en su aventura para reconstruir el legado de la orden Jedi. Allí estaban, a su lado, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿He hecho bien en dejarla ir sin insistir un poco más? - dijo en voz alta, dejando que sus palabras volasen por el viento para acabar disolviéndose en la espuma del mar.

\- ¿Bien en dejarte marchar hice yo? - respondió una vocecilla gutural, anciana, pero totalmente inconfundible.

\- No te tortures. Así podrá ir conociendo lo que le tiene deparado el futuro. -intervino otra voz, más grave, con un tinte de sabiduría que él reconocería en cualquier sitio.

\- Eso es lo que me da miedo, el que no sea capaz de enfrentarlo como una Jedi haría y empiece a dudar. - les respondió Luke.

\- Joven y díscola es, sin duda, pero la sensatez marca más su camino desde la Fuerza y el lado de la luz descubierto ha. - respondería Yoda, sentado a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y todos tenemos que asumir riesgos cuando elegimos tomar el camino como caballeros Jedi. Este es el suyo. - respondería Ben, y su espíritu titilaría a la derecha de Luke, mientras sus ojos claros reposaban en el oleaje.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kylo Ren? - se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.- Habéis visto lo que yo y sabéis que la hará trastabillar con el Lado Oscuro.

\- No hay duda en que sus destinos están ligados de una forma estrecha por las circunstancias que les envolverán, y habrán tentaciones, habrán pasos en falso, pero no por ello debemos perder la esperanza en la muchacha. Debemos esperar y ser cautos con sus emociones.

\- El futuro incierto y maleable es, eso de saberlo has, Luke. La pequeña padawan ha de enfrentarse a esta guerra sola, ya que algo en lo que no podemos intervenir es.

\- Tu sobrino intentará corromperla como intentó tu padre corromperte a ti, y como Sidious lo corrompió a él antes de todo. -continuó Ben, mirando de soslayo a Luke.- Todo es una cortina de niebla ahora mismo en lo que se refiere a ambos, pero la Fuerza y la Luz son poderosas en ella.

\- Pacientes habéis de ser, mis estimados aprendices. - añadió Yoda, mientras su presencia se iba difuminando con la brisa. - Rey es el despertar que hemos sentido todos, y nada está escrito. Todo posible es.

\- Otórgale un voto de confianza, Luke. Otórgale tu bendición, y que la Fuerza la acompañe. - diría Ben, comenzando a desaparecer junto con Yoda.

 

Tras unos minutos con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, y hallándose completamente solo con el murmullo del agua golpeando las rocas, y el viento meciendo sus cabellos, Luke dijo:

\- Que la Fuerza la acompañe.- y aquello se lo llevaría el mar a sus entrañas, a su canto eterno entre el vaivén del agua entre la arena y los desconocido.

 

 

No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche anterior, y el madrugar la tomó por sorpresa cuando Chewie le trajo una taza de una infusión dulce que olía a lavanda. Con cada sorbo, sus sentidos comenzaron a desperezarse, y una sensación revitalizante le recordó que dentro de unos instantes cruzaría el espacio en el Halcón Milenario, ¡llevaba tanto tiempo sin pilotar nada que aquello le emocionaba! Sonrió mientras se terminaba la infusión, y se encargó de despertar a Finn y ultimar los últimos detalles del navío para que el despegue fuera sin ningún problema.

Ayudó a Chewie a echarle un vistazo general a la vez que R2 y Finn revisaban el interior, y tras el chequeo, decidió ir a buscar sus pocas pertenencias al cúmulo de chozas de piedra que había de camino a la explanada en la que había conocido a Luke. No era más que un petate con pocas mudas de ropa, su cantimplora y alguna que otra cosilla más, nada a lo que le tuviera demasiado cariño, pero sí lo único que podía considerar totalmente suyo.

Se echó el petate cerrado a los hombros y regresó a la costa, y para su sorpresa, su Maestro estaba allí, hablando con Finn y Chewbacca de forma animada. Parecía estar sonriendo, radiante, aunque siempre lo parecía cada vez que alguien de su pasado le visitaba.

\- ¡Ya estás aquí! - saludó Finn. - Vamos, tardona, que nos esperan al otro lado de la galaxia.

\- ¡No he tardado tanto! - refunfuñó Rey, y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Chewie- ¿Todo listo?

\- Sí, ¡todo listo! R2 ya está dentro.

\- Bien. - asintió ella, y vio cómo Chewie se despedía de Luke con un abrazo y un rugido cariñoso, para luego subir la rampa metálica y desaparecer en el interior del Halcón Milenario.

\- Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Luke. Ya nos veremos. - le dijo Finn al Jedi antes de entrar también en la nave.

 

Se quedaron a solas Luke y su aprendiz, siendo él el primero en romper ese segundo de silencio:

\- Sé prudente, mi estimada padawan. - le dijo. - No olvides continuar con tu meditación.

\- Gracias, maestro. Lo haré. - asentiría con la cabeza. - Pronto volveremos a vernos.

. Que sea así. - hizo una media reverencia, y vio como su aprendiz iba a acceder al Halcón, y estiró el brazo para que se diese la vuelta. - Antes de que te marcharas, quería darte algo.

 

Rey enarcó una ceja, sin tener ni idea, y observó cómo su Maestro desenganchaba la empuñadura de su sable de luz de su cinturón, para cogerlo con ambas manos y tendérselo. La chica ahogó una exclamación, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

\- Allá a donde te envíen, te será más útil que a mí. Chewie te ayudará a entrenar con ella. - le dijo su Maestro.- Sé cauta.

\- Gr-gracias, Maestro. - consiguió decir y tomó el sable entre sus manos. - Gracias, de verdad. La cuidaré como si fuera mía.

\- No me cabe la menor duda. - le sonreiría Luke, posando una de sus manos en su hombro. - Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Rey.

\- Que la fuerza te acompañe, Luke. -le respondería ella con solemnidad.

 

Y entonces Rey entró en el Halcón, que arrancó sus motores casi de inmediato. Luke se retiró a una distancia prudencial, y se despidió de ellos alzando una mano.

El Halcón despegó velozmente, dejando una estela detrás de sí cuando cruzó la atmósfera del planeta, y Luke dio un respingo, y se quedó con la mirada fija en el cielo justo por el punto en el que se había esfumado la nave. No pudo evitar preocuparse por su aprendiz un poco más, y las dudas perturbaban el flujo de sus pensamientos.

Sin duda alguna Rey era un halo de esperanza para la Luz de la galaxia, pero su temor se incrementaba con sus sueños donde Kylo Ren no dejaba de aparecer a su alrededor, a su lado, invitándola a cruzar el umbral al Lado Oscuro.

Nada le generaba más inquietud en aquel momento. Nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya despega un poco la trama con este nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste, y espero que en general os esté gustando, aunque le quede un poco para la chicha de la pareja. ¡Ya veréis! De nuevo: muchas gracias por dedicarle vuestro tiempo.
> 
> Cualquier crítica, corrección, sugerencia, comentario o lo que se os ocurra es más que bienvenido.  
> ¡El próximo capítulo llega el viernes que viene!  
> ¡Que la fuerza os acompañe, pequeños padawans!


	5. Ojo de Gato

Se escuchaba el ruido metálico de las llaves, los destornilladores y de otras herramientas en plena faena, todo con un murmullo incansable de conversaciones entre los pilotos y los técnicos de la Resistencia, que se movían de aquí para allá con un ritmo frenético, ultimando cada detalle, cada pequeño recoveco, cada una de las minucias que podrían hacer que el plan se fuera a pique. Los soldados cruzaban el campamento corriendo en fila con sus blásters a punto, y los oficiales continuaban reunidos en la sala de juntas para esclarecer de forma concreta por dónde sería el abordaje del destructor solitario y principal de la Primera Orden, que vagaba a pocas decenas de pársecs de ellos, claramente con la intención de mantenerlos bajo vigilancia. Algo no demasiado sensato y que apestaba a chamusquina, pero una oportunidad que no podrían perderse por nada del mundo después de tanto tiempo movilizándose. Después de aquello, según el resultado, dependía el traslado de las fuerzas de la Resistencia a otro sistema. Todo se hablaría.

Finn salió de la sala de juntas totalmente machacado, y se dirigió a su preciosidad con prisa, acariciando su carcasa de acero con los dedos. Aquel día volaría por primera vez en un X-wing tras esos meses de pruebas, y según las palabras de Poe Dameron, almirante y el mejor piloto bajo el mando de la General Organa, estaba listo para colaborar. Le dio unas instrucciones a los técnicos que aún seguían trabajando en su nave y procedió a buscar a Rey. Llevaban veinticuatro horas en el campamento y no había sabido de ella desde que desapareció de la zona de los dormitorios a horas muy tempranas, cuando ni el sol se había asomado por el horizonte. Recorrió la pista de aterrizaje, los talleres e incluso en la fábrica improvisada sin resultado, y se percató que tampoco había visto ni al wookie ni a los droides que siempre iban con ella: R2 y BB8. Dio un respingo al quedarse sin ideas hasta que vio una armazón antropomorfa de color dorado caminar cerca de las naves hacia la sala de juntas, con su brazo nuevo ensamblado perfectamente, y salió tras él antes de que llegase a su destino.

\- ¡3PO! ¡ESPERA! - le gritó, hasta que llegó a su lado y vio como el droide se giraba hacia él con pasos pequeños. Sus ojos artificiales se encendieron con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Capitán Finn! ¡Buenas tardes! - le respondió, haciendo una media reverencia. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- ¿Has visto a Rey o Chewie? ¿Y a BB-8? ¿Y a R2? - dijo, mirando a ambos lados por si los veía por casualidad.

\- Pues la señorita Rey salió temprano y se fue con Chewacca a las afueras, y más tarde, creo que ambos droides fueron por el mismo camino.

\- ¿Por dónde exactamente? -inquirió, con algo de urgencia.

\- Oh, déjame ver... - el droide de protocolo dio unos pasos sobre su eje, mirando de nuevo la pista de aterrizaje y los diferentes puestos de trabajo. - No estoy seguro pero creo que por allí. - concluyó, señalando al sudeste.

\- Vale, voy para allá. Dile a Dameron que luego me reúno con él y el resto de pilotos para terminar de planear nuestra formación para mañana.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - asintió gentilmente C-3PO. - Si me disculpa, voy a la sala de juntas junto con la General, que requiere mis servicios. ¡Encantado de ayudarle, capitán! - y sin más, el droide siguió su camino.

 

Finn le dio las gracias con unas palmadas en el hombro y corrió hacia la dirección que había señalado el droide. Tuvo que sortear a varios técnicos y operarios que andaban de aquí para allá, y la verdad es que había bastante movimiento en la base de forma general con todo lo que iba a ocurrir mañana, y al final, llegó a las lindes de un bosque espeso que los rodeaba. Sin decir nada, ralentizó su paso y se perdió en la sombra de los árboles, agudizando el oído para ver si oía algo que pudiera darle una pista, y así fue. El inconfundible repiqueteo que emitía el droide BB lo atrajo a un claro que estaría a unos kilómetros del barullo, y lo que se encontró lo dejó impresionado.

Allí estaban R2D2, BB-8 y Chewie, y en el centro del claro, vio a Rey sobre sus manos mientras a su alrededor flotaban motores fundidos de las naves X-wings, poniéndolos uno encima de otro haciendo una torre en perfecto equilibrio, como estaba ella sobre sus brazos boca abajo. De repente, el wookie dio un rugido, y un droide esférico comenzó a levitar hacia la muchacha, y comenzó a disparar hacia su pecho, haciendo que Finn ahogase una exclamación haciendo el ademán de interponerse entre ella y el disparo, pero no hizo falta, en absoluto. La chica abrió los ojos y, apretando la mandíbula, se impulsó hacia arriba con los brazos, esquivando los disparos, y en el aire, desenvainó el sable de luz, en cuyo filo colisionaron los siguientes que le propinó el droide.

Gruñó sonoramente y, al caer sobre la tierra, cerró los ojos y estuvo varios minutos dejándose guiar por la Fuerza para neutralizar los disparos, moviendo sus pies en lo que parecía un intrincado baile, un baile sinuoso, aminorado, pero tenaz. El droide no se detuvo ni un solo instante, y alejándose de ella, comenzó a disparar a la pequeña torre que había hecho con los motores apilados, por lo que, en un santiamén, Rey reaccionó e interpuso de nuevo su sable de luz en medio, evitando que la torreta cayera por las pequeñas ondas que desprendía aquella batalla. Era un trabajo de coordinación bastante más complicado que los que había hecho con Luke, y llevaba toda la mañana luchando contra aquella esfera metálica endemoniada, era la primera vez que duraba tanto tiempo sin una nueva quemadura en sus brazos, por lo que estaba francamente emocionada... Y sin embargo, no tardaría mucho en cambiar de humor.

El droide la pilló por sorpresa y, aprovechando su interés por proteger la torre de motores, disparó de forma continua en esa dirección, lo que provocó que la aprendiz de Jedi se distrajera en protegerla, y el droide reaccionase disparándole a ella en el hombro derecho. Soltó un quejido de dolor ante el pequeño impacto y abrió los ojos, decepcionada consigo misma, y Chewie gruñó a la vez que el droide se detenía en el aire esperando nuevas órdenes. R2 y BB-8 comenzaron a pitar como locos enzarzándose en una conversación en la que sólo ellos podrían seguirse, y mientras Rey se sentó en el suelo, con la Fuerza, los motores cayeron uno por uno. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

\- ¡Pero qué han visto mis ojos! - exclamó Finn, aplaudiendo. - ¡Ha sido impresionante, Rey! ¡Y yo que pensaba que estabas cruda en tu entrenamiento!

\- ¡Pero si no he durado más de cinco minutos contra el droide! -gruñó ella, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a la esfera que la observaba detenidamente. - Luke tenía razón: no estoy preparada para acompañaros si ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener a raya a esa chatarra.

\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Si estás de maravilla! Vas a ser una gran ayuda mañana en nuestra misión, ¡confía algo más en ti misma! - le regañó, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

 

Ella le contestó una última vez con un resoplido y atendió a lo que Chewie le rugió, a la vez que le daba la orden al droide de seguirle, para así desaparecer en la espesura rumbo al campamento. No le dio tiempo de asentir con la cabeza, por lo que se echó sobre la hierba estirándose, para luego dejar reposando sus brazos sobre su regazo. Dejó que sus ojos se clavasen en el color azul del cielo y comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse y descansar tras varias horas de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ha habido algo nuevo durante todo el día, Finn? -le preguntaría.

\- No demasiado, no. -le respondería él, viéndola de refilón.- La General ya ha organizado cómo se va a realizar el abordaje mañana y tú irás en el Halcón con Chewie y R2 mientras que los X-wing nos encargaremos de despejaros el camino lo máximo que podamos para que entréis en acción. -contó.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

\- Pues de eso quería hablarte la General en persona, sin darnos muchos detalles. Dice que es un cometido únicamente tuyo, aunque puedo decirte que parte de éste es encontrar información acerca del que debería ser de verdad nuestro enemigo, que no parece ser precisamente la Primera Orden, al menos no directamente.

\- ¿Nuestro enemigo de verdad? ¿Lord Snoke, dices?

 

Él asintió, observando cómo R2 y BB-8 se acercaban rodando hasta ellos, dejando que sus pitidos y repiqueteos relajasen el ambiente.

\- Ese mismo, y la orden de los Caballeros de Ren, de los que no tenemos demasiados datos a tener en cuenta.

\- Vaya... Así que hay más energúmenos de la talla de Kylo Ren.-bufó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No sabemos cuántos exactamente, pero se calcula que son unos seis o siete asesinos intergalácticos perfectamente formados en las artes del Lado Oscuro y que operan según órdenes de Snoke por diversos sistemas, ya sea acabando con nuestros aliados o buscando simpatizantes. -y al decir eso, Rey abrió los ojos como platos, ya que por sus retinas se hizo la imagen de Kylo Ren respaldado por varios soldados vestidos de una forma semejante a él en aquel paraje lluvioso, rodeándola, y con la intención de acabar con ella. No sabía si era un recuerdo suyo igualmente, pero hizo que le entrase un escalofrío tan terrible que se estremeció.

\- Entiendo.- respondería, disimulando el temor que le había inundado en un momento al tener esa imagen plasmada en su cabeza, con demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

\- Y nada más, el resto que nos han dicho son un montón de rollos técnicos de piloto que no creo que le interesen a una Jedi .-bromeó, haciéndole una reverencia exagerada. Eso alivió un poco el humor de la muchacha, que sonrió al oírle.

\- ¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Sabes lo que me encantan esos cacharros! ¡Ojalá pudiera ayudaros pilotando uno! -dijo, haciendo un mohín, lo cual provocó que Finn soltase una carcajada. Se veía muy infantil cuando se ponía de esa forma.

\- ¡Mala suerte haber escogido ser una Jedi! ¡Ahora te aguantas! -replicó, dándole un empujón en el muslo.

\- ¡Pero serás! -rió, haciéndose la ofendida. Se sentó de nuevo y le devolvió el empujón. - Te salva que me caes medio bien, que si no...

\- ¿Que si no qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Maestra Jedi? - dijo, mirándola a los ojos de una forma desafiante, divertida, a la que ella correspondería de una manera similar, haciéndose la ofendida mientras fruncía los labios.

 

La mirada del piloto siempre tenía una chispa especial cuando se fijaba en ella, algo que le daba cierto temor. Una chispa de guardián, una chispa de un sentimiento más profundo que había surgido casi desde el momento en el que se conocieron en Jakku, y aunque nunca lo dijese, nunca lo revelase, se sentía de lejos, o al menos ella, y en cierto modo la enternecía, la hacía sentir segura, y a la vez, le temía. Le temía de una manera que no sabría describir, pero sin embargo, Finn era su amigo. El primero en toda una vida desconfiando.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se concentró en la conversación de los droides, y dejó sus pensamientos volar a través de la Fuerza. La percibió en su corazón, en el de Finn, en el bombeo de energía de los droides, en la tierra y en el alboroto que había a unos pocos kilómetros. Se dejó adormecer en su fluir, en su magia, y sin reparar en el tiempo que transcurría. Se quedó sumida en una plenitud luminosa e imperturbable que pocas veces alcanzaba, y en la que se sentía en paz, aunque la paz estuviera ausente fuera de su cabeza.

Finn no dijo nada en ese rato, se limitó a disfrutar de su presencia, tal y como había deseado hacer desde que había despertado. Se alegraba de tenerla allí a su lado, luchando juntos contra un infierno, pero al menos sabiendo que entre ellos nunca se dejarían atrás, después de todo, los dos no eran más que fugitivos de su propio pasado, encontrados por el azar y que habían acabado tomando un puesto importante en una guerra que iba más allá de lo que podían suponer.

De repente, R2 comenzó a pitar de forma acelerada, y Rey salió bruscamente de su trance, para parpadear, zarandear la cabeza y separarse de Finn. Leia Organa quería hablar con ella de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Está en la sala de Juntas, R2? - preguntó, y ante el asentimiento de este, se incorporó sacudiéndose la ropa. - Vamos, señor piloto. -le sonrió a Finn, al que ayudó a levantarse. Se enganchó la empuñadura del sable en su cinturón y los cuatro volvieron al campamento.

\- ¿Te ha dicho de qué se trata? - inquirió el piloto.

\- No, R2 sólo me dijo que quiere verme, nada más. Supongo que es lo que me decías, lo de mi "cometido" especial en la misión. ¡A saber! - respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Al llegar al campamento, se dirigieron directamente a la sala esquivando a todo el personal, y tras la puerta, estaban los grandes oficiales debatiendo en voz alta, mientras un gran holograma del destructor que iban a abordar mañana. Entonces, apareció un hombre de estatura media, semblante fuerte y cabello negro como el azabache, inconfundible por liderar los ataques aéreos de la Resistencia. Poe Dameron los saludó con una sonrisa, acompañado de otros pilotos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, pareja! -dijo, con su acento aterciopelado y sus dejes tan alegres cuando hablaba.- ¡Finn! ¡Justo a tiempo! - se dirigió al piloto, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. - Nos íbamos a reunir ahora para finiquitar nuestra estrategia, ¿vienes?

\- ¡Ahora mismo! Pero estamos buscando a la General, que quería hablar con Rey ahora.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! Está allí, al fondo, con C3PO a su lado. -señaló al interior de la recámara, y justo ahí estaba con el droide dorado.

\- ¡Gracias, Poe! - dijo Rey, con una sonrisa. - Ya nos veremos luego, Finn. - se despidió de su amigo, y escabulléndose con R2 siguiendo sus pasos, se adentró en la sala. BB-8, por su parte, siguió al grupo de pilotos fuera de allí.

 

Todo estaba siendo minuciosamente calculado, ya que el objetivo parecía demasiado sencillo así de buenas a primeras, y esperaban que todo saliese más o menos bien, por lo que formulaban situaciones, formulaban posibilidades, priorizaban acciones y valoraban riesgos de una forma increíble, mientras que por otra parte, discutían su retirada del sistema en un plano más secundario. Leia se encontraba escuchando muy superficialmente lo que hablaban, y cuando reparó en la presencia de Rey, su rostro se iluminó, y asintió para que la joven y el droide se acercasen. Era una mujer imponente con una presencia increíble, con sus ojos castaños pétreos, duros, y ligeramente extenuados por todo lo que había visto durante toda su vida. Una trenza recogía su cabello, antaño oscuro, que estaba difuminado por un matiz ceniza apagado, luciendo al final en un peinado de lo más particular, y vestido con un vestido blanco mate cómodo cubría su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus muñecas.

Era una mujer preciosa a pesar de las arrugas que surcaban su rostro y sus recuerdos, a pesar de que llevaba el color negro en su corazón y un aura de tristeza palpable, como un abrigo de hielo que la perturbaba en lo más hondo. Era una guerrera, era una General que llevaba la fortaleza recorriendo sus venas y su carácter. Era todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Cuando Rey llegó hasta ella, la General le dio un abrazo y, cogiéndola del brazo, se apartaron un poco del debate que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mismo lugar, a una recámara contigua donde diferentes pantallas holográficas iluminaban con su luz verdosa y titilante.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte recibido como merecías ayer! - fue lo primero que le dijo y, acercando dos sillas la invitó a sentarse a su lado. - Hemos tenido mucho ajetreo por aquí para lo de mañana y con lo de los escudos, por lo que no podía atenderte hasta este momento.

\- No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente.- dijo la joven, quitándole importancia.

\- ¡Pero por favor! ¡Puedes tutearme! - le dijo Leia con una sonrisa. - Me ha contado Chewie que tu entrenamiento ha tenido grandes progresos, ¡enhorabuena!

\- Sí, bueno, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Luke es un buen maestro. -respondió Rey, ruborizándose un poco.

\- Siempre lo fue, y siempre quiso continuar con la extinta Orden Jedi. -la voz de la General se tornó nostálgica.- Durante muchos años luchó para crear un entorno adecuado para reconstruirla, y después de todo lo que ocurrió, has significado para todos nosotros una nueva oportunidad, sobre todo para él, para perdonarse. -su mirada quedó fija en las pupilas de la joven, pero realmente su mente se hallaba lejos de allí, removiendo el pasado. - Es una alegría saber que todo está yendo bien, y auguro que muy pronto tendremos a una Maestra Jedi bien formada con nosotros.

\- ¡Eso espero yo! - dijo Rey, soltando una risita algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de las grandes expectativas que tenía Leia sobre ella, sabiendo que toda la Resistencia tenía un sentimiento muy parecido.

\- Bien, ahora pasando al asunto que nos concierne... - de pronto, toda la nostalgia desapareció de su rostro y de su voz.- Como ya sabes, necesitamos tu ayuda para esta misión, y en especial para escoltar a R2 y así tome la información que pueda de nuestro enemigo desde algún punto de mando. -al ver que Rey asentía, prosiguió. - Pero hemos descubierto hace poco que en esa nave está con parte del alto mando de la Primera Orden y es posible que intente frustrar nuestro plan. Por favor, evítalo a toda costa. Necesito que la operación sea lo más rápida posible y si... Bueno, si aparece... Por favor... - no acabó la frase. No supo hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, tendré cuidado. Todo saldrá bien. -dijo estirando la mano para colocarla sobre la de la General, y el gesto pareció reconfortarle un poco. - Lo evitaremos a toda costa, y si no, lo detendré. -intentó también convencerse a sí misma, ya que lo último que quería en el mundo era enfrentarse a ese monstruo sin estar preparada.

\- Bien, eso quería oír. Sabía que podía contar contigo. - le sonrió Leia.- Una vez lo tengamos todo, si no hay posibilidad de derribar el destructor, el refuerzo aéreo intentará reducir su munición y las tropas que puedan. Tú irás en el Halcón con una tropa de nuestros mejores soldados y con Chewie, y te cubriremos.

\- De acuerdo. - asintió Rey una vez más y la General se dio por satisfecha.

\- No sabes lo muchísimo que me recuerdas a Luke cuando se unió a nosotros. Siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar cuando se le proponía. Gracias a él pudimos restablecer el orden de la galaxia y acabar con el Imperio. - contó, cerrando los ojos.- Ahora tú eres el nuevo camino de los Jedi, y sé que llegarás lejos, querida. Han lo sabía también.- abrió los ojos y la miró de forma significativa.

\- Espero no fallaros a ninguno, de verdad. - dijo la joven, sonriéndole.- Sois mi familia ahora.

\- Y lo seremos siempre. - asentiría la General.

 

Aquello le reconfortaba de una forma preciosa, ya que detrás de ese estoicismo, Leia era una gran madre y una gran líder para todos, o al menos para ella. Era indescriptible tener su confianza y su cariño tan cercano, y más ahora cuando había sufrido una de las pérdidas más dolorosas de su vida, cargándolo cada día sobre sus hombros. El que nunca hubiese sido atraída por el Lado Oscuro tras todo lo que había vivido era algo para admirar.

Se quedó unos minutos más hablando con ella de meras banalidades y detalles muy generales sobre lo que ocurriría mañana, y después, Rey abandonaría la sala de juntas para volver con su entrenamiento. Le dio un trago a su cantimplora mientras se alejaba del campamento, sintiendo la presión de todo lo que se jugaban con esa maniobra, o todo lo que se jugaba ella. Apretó sus dedos sobre la empuñadura del sable de luz de su Maestro, y suspiró.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

 

\- ¡Todo el mundo a dormir! ¡Nada de cachondeos esta noche, caballeros! ¡Mañana tenemos faena! -diría Poe Dameron desde su litera, mientras el resto de los allí presentes. Soldados, técnicos y pilotos de todos los géneros, edades y confines de la galaxia estaban en ese pequeño "ala de dormitorios" que habían montado para que todos pudieran tener un sitio de descanso. Rey compartía litera con su amigo Finn, y BB-8 había insistido en quedarse a su lado aquella noche.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres la litera de arriba? -le preguntó Finn, y Rey negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, estoy más cómoda así.- dijo la chica, dejando su petate, su vara y el sable sobre el colchón. Hacía mucho que no dormía en un colchón en condiciones, y aunque no fuera de grandísima calidad, su espalda suspiraría de alivio ante algo de suavidad tras meses reposando sobre un montículo de piedras. Estaba más que a gusto.

 

El piloto subió y se rempanchingó a gusto, haciendo rechinar la estructura de la litera, mientras las luces comenzaban a apagarse por distintas zonas del gran dormitorio. Rey, se puso cómoda, haciéndose una trenza única con su melena oscura cuando las luces se apagaron, y se tumbó al lado de sus pertenencias, dejándolas sobre el colchón muy cerca de sí, siendo parte de las pocas costumbres que le quedaban de sus años en Jakku. Arrancó las sábanas de los pies de la cama y se las echó a los hombros, acurrucándose hasta sentirse cómoda. BB-8 pitaría una vez más antes de entrar en su modo de ahorro de energía, y Rey le daría las buenas noches a él y a Finn en un murmullo, ya que en poco tiempo ya se escuchaban ronquidos de por el lugar.

A pesar de eso, la muchacha no tardaría en conciliar el sueño y verse atrapada por sus preocupaciones y, una vez más, por sus recuerdos. Aquella noche sintió la lluvia desparramándose sobre su cabeza mientras huía desesperadamente por un terreno irregular que desconocía, casi a oscuras, casi a ciegas. La Fuerza apenas y conseguía guiarla de lo asustada que estaba y, de repente, tropezó con un saliente y se precipitó al suelo, haciéndose varios cortes en las manos y en las rodillas. Su corazón se aceleró, y apenas pudo incorporarse cuando el peligro se le echó encima, haciendo que su vello se erizase, y el frío paralizase su nuca y sus sentidos. Allí estaba, y la lluvia sólo empeoraba las cosas.

A sus espaldas, sus enemigos sacaban sus armas tras una larga persecución, y en concreto, uno se adelantaba con lo que parecía una espada de hoja ancha a acabar con ella de una vez. Rey aguantó la respiración un instante, esperando el impacto, pero de repente el sonido inconfundible del plasma quemando la carne hizo que girase la cabeza y viera cómo el agresor de la espada estaba siendo atravesado por la el rojo inestable de un sable de luz. No tardó en caer a su lado para dejar al descubierto a su salvador: una figura enorme encapuchada y cuya máscara reconocería en cualquier parte. Era él, de nuevo, y flanqueándole había seis guerreros vestidos también con un atavío oscuro. Ella jadeaba, su miedo era palpable, y de repente, cuando pensaba que ella iba a ser su siguiente víctima, el enmascarado le tendió la mano izquierda, inclinándose hacia ella mientras bajaba la luz de su sable hacia el otro lado.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero un impulso más emocional que otra cosa hizo que se diese la vuelta y cogiese esa mano sin decir nada, resintiéndose de los arañazos que se había producido por la caída. Tras incorporarla, el enmascarado la atrajo hacia sí con el mismo brazo y la envolvió con su capa para protegerla de la lluvia.

"Ven conmigo. No tengas miedo". Diría una voz artificial a través de la máscara, y a pesar de todo, le transmitiría calidez para su sorpresa, una calidez humana que le reconfortaría y le haría refugiarse bajo su brazo. Entonces, sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento de paz que la había llenado tras su entrenamiento, mientras estaba sentada al lado de Finn. No, tal vez era más fuerte, más intenso, y se hilvanaba con unos sentimientos que no reconocía en ella misma, pero eran mucho más que una confianza inexplicable. Muchísimo más.

Y aquel no era más que la persona con la que más deseaba acabar en la galaxia. No era nada más y nada menos que Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren la había salvado en medio de sus sueños y la había guarecido bajo su brazo.

Y ella, por más que su subconsciente se lo negase, no deseaba matarle. Ya no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡"Ojo de Gato" publicado! ¡Siento haberlo publicado un poco más tarde de lo habitual! Hoy he tenido un día algo ocupado, y hasta ahora no he podido conectarme. Como siempre os digo: muchísimas gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo a mi primer fic, ¡no sabéis la ilusión que me hace ver vuestros comentarios y notar que os gusta de verdad! Va viento en popa, y cada vez tengo más ganas de escribir, ¡ya veréis cómo irán el resto de capítulos!
> 
> Ya sabéis que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea una crítica, un consejo, o sólo lo que pensáis de ello. ¡No muerdo! :)  
> Os prometo que ya falta poquito para que ocurra el encuentro entre ambos y el "ship" vaya despegando, ¡paciencia, mis queridos padawans! ¡El viernes que viene a ver si os sorprendo!
> 
> Que la fuerza os acompañe hoy y siempre.


	6. Orión

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más poderoso a pesar de lo magullado que estaba tras su entrenamiento, y el dolor, su gran conocido, se esparcía por toda su anatomía como una plaga, aunque a él le resultase extrañamente placentero. Una vez te acostumbras a los calambres de sus nervios alterados, las endorfinas que vienen detrás generan un efecto narcótico sobre su piel, haciendo que el dolor se tornase en un divertimento, haciendo que las heridas tuviesen un poco más de sentido después de todo. Era todo y cuanto necesitaba para evadirse, para no centrarse en el caos que tenía dentro de su cráneo y no le dejaba pegar ojo por mucho que su extenuación se lo rogase. Era todo y cuanto tenía para huir, para alimentar sus emociones negativas de otra forma más visceral evadiéndose del verdadero núcleo de ellas. Era maravilloso.

Hizo crujir su espalda, sus nudillos y su cuello, y sin más dilación, se dirigió al puente de mando a enterarse de la situación del día tal y como solía hacer tras sus encuentros con su maestro. Hux se encontraba observando el planeta al que estaba dirigido el destructor: Dagobah, una ciénaga a gran escala donde la anarquía animal y forestal no respondían a ningún control, y con lo cual, no había verdadero interés en entrar en su atmósfera. Por esto mismo allí estaban, a la deriva de su gravedad mientras seguían las reparaciones, los informes y la vigilancia de la Resistencia. Kylo tampoco estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y en cuanto el Líder supremo Snoke requería de su presencia, asistía, más que nada a entrenar y a forjarse a través de los crueles métodos de su conocimiento en las artes oscuras, y de esta forma, versarse a través de su rabia, de su ira, y del dolor para poco a poco conseguir convertirse en algo más que un aprendiz, en algo más que un Jedi oscuro.

Ahora mismo, tras una dura sesión de entrenamiento, allí estaba, enterándose de cómo iban los movimientos de la Primera Orden.

Dos destructores más estaban por el Borde Exterior situando su base principal en Korriban, y de los Caballeros de Ren no se sabía demasiado, sencillamente que habían encontrado más aliados resentidos por el Borde Interno, y el acondicionamiento de nuevos soldados estaba saliendo como esperaba. Sus tropas volvían a cobrar un número importante. Con ello, el general Hux estaba bastante contento, pero la idea de incluir clones entre sus filas cobraba aún más poder a medida que revisaban lo vulnerables que estaba tras la desaparición de la Starkiller, y el plan de construir otra estaba fuera de su alcance por el factor tiempo, ya que la Resistencia estaba más vehemente que nunca.

\- El Líder Supremo insiste en que viajemos a Korriban, a su morada, y nos alejemos de este planeta para poder acabar con mi condicionamiento como aprendiz de Lord Sith. -le diría Kylo al general.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, pero no podemos movernos aún hasta que estemos preparados, y de todas formas, calculo que dentro de unas catorce horas tendremos refuerzos en nuestro radar ante una amenaza de ataque. - respondería él. - Korriban puede esperar.

\- Pero la aprendiz de Jedi no, y a cada día que nos retrasamos estancados aquí, ella se hace más fuerte contra el Lado Oscuro.

\- Pues es un riesgo que tendremos que correr al menos las próximas catorce horas, Kylo Ren. -le chistó Hux, malhumorado. Aquello hizo que el caballero de Ren girase la cabeza hacia él, irritado por sus respuestas, pero poco más podía hacer al respecto teniendo en cuenta de quién era. Por algo era el general, aunque ese algo no le quedase del todo claro.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de los Caballeros de Ren?

\- No, de momento, pero creo que estarán dirigiéndose a Korriban también.

\- ¿Algún motivo en concreto?

\- Reunirse con el Líder Supremo para aclarar nuestras intenciones ofensivas hacia nuestros enemigos, supongo. También requerirán tu presencia para ello, al parecer.

\- Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

\- En cuanto los destructores lleguen, calcularemos el rumbo. -asintió.- En unas horas, repito, así que relájate, señor tenebroso.

 

Kylo no le prestó atención a su provocación y se dio la vuelta para marcharse del puente, pero de repente, sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza, y era luz, una luz cegadora, brillante y fuerte, muy fuerte. Entonces, una serie de disparos incidieron en la nave, que empezó a activar sus alarmas.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! -dijo Hux, asombrado.

\- ¡Nos están atacando, señor! ¡Son los cazas de la Resistencia que han salido de la nada! -informó un oficial, revisando los daños en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- ¡Dé la alarma a nuestras tropas y que salgan nuestros cazas a rechazarlos inmediatamente! -bramó el general, comenzando a dar más órdenes a diestro y siniestro, comenzando a caminar frenéticamente por el puente de mando.

 

Kylo se quedó inmóvil un segundo, frunciendo el ceño detrás de su máscara. Aquella luz le resultaba inconfundible, y una punzada le cruzó el pecho de una manera que no hubiese imaginado, de una manera que le acongojaba más que le enojaba y sintió el miedo de sentir la voz de sus sueños en sus oídos. Era la chica del desierto. Estaba allí, la sentía, y sentía cómo la Fuerza la envolvía de una forma más intensa tras su último encuentro.

Tenía que enfrentarse a ella.

Salió del ajetreo del puente de mando con paso ligero y desenganchó la empuñadura de su sable de luz de su cinturón, preparado para encenderla. La punzada remitió para dejarlo en un mar de ira tras recordar las heridas que le habían quedado de su duelo, y se aferró a ello para dejar que el Lado Oscuro lo envolviese, envolviese su dolor y envolviese sus cicatrices. Con ello, salió del frenesí que había inundado la sala, y escuchó cómo una megafonía llamaba a los soldados de asalto y a los pilotos a prepararse, a coger sus armas y a dirigirse al hangar.

No iba a dejarla escapar si se atrevía a abordar la nave. No, de ninguna forma.

 

 

\- ¡Negro 1! ¡Tenemos compañía! - dijo Finn, al divisar una veintena de cazas TIE dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Que muerdan el polvo! - respondió Dameron, comenzando a disparar contra las naves enemigas. - ¡Halcón Milenario, te cubrimos!

\- ¡Vamos allá! - diría Rey, maniobrando para aprovechar los cuadrantes libres que le dejaban los X-Wing mientras se enzarzaban en un intercambio de plasma con los TIE.

 

El Halcón Milenario se deslizó rumbo al destructor, y tras la destrucción de las torretas que defendían la entrada del hangar, se precipitó en su interior una vez quedó despejado tras el bombardeo que hizo un piloto de la Resistencia. La nave aterrizó violentamente con una gran sucesión de chirridos metálicos, chispas de fricción y el humo de la explosión anterior, y una vez se hubo detenido, Rey, el wookie, una tropa de soldados de la Resistencia y R2 salieron de él. La luz del sable azul iluminó el rostro de la muchacha, y cubrió al droide a la vez que Chewie alzaba su ballesta bláster, preparado para defenderse. Avanzaron sobre la superficie de hierro a paso ligero y los soldados de asalto no tardaron en aparecer, disparándoles, por lo que Rey, retuvo los que pudo con la hoja de su arma y, haciendo acopio de la Fuerza, unos cuantos salieron despedidos por los aires de su camino.

Continuaron su camino, y, al ver que no conseguían ninguna toma de contacto para que R2 pudiese extraer información, Rey dijo:

\- Tenemos que entrar en la nave, ¡no hay otra! - y el wookie gruñó, disparando contra más soldados que parecían aparecer de la nada. - Lo sé, Chewie, pero no nos queda otra, ¡y necesitamos esa información! - le dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡Aún quedamos bastantes soldados en pie! - diría uno, alzando su bláster. - Podemos hacerlo.

\- ¡Vamos! - asintió la aprendiz de Jedi.

 

El grupo se movió hacia una de las compuertas por las que ya no salían enemigos y, a punto de entrar, por otra compuerta salieron unos cuantos y, detrás de ellos, el rubor de una luz inestable irrumpió junto con su portador. Kylo Ren apareció con pasos firmes, y se encaró a los rebeldes, y, petrificando los disparos que le lanzaron a estos, envió a su séquito a por ellos, dejando que los disparos se estrellasen en uno de los muros del hangar.

Rey sintió cómo la calma la abandonaba y el odio afloraba en su interior, y, después de interceptar la munición de los soldados enemigos, les gritó:

\- ¡Seguid adelante! ¡Yo me encargo de esto! - y se lanzó contra sus enemigos a una velocidad nunca antes vista.

 

No vio cómo se marchaban, pero oyó cómo el wookie le rugía intentando oponerse a su decisión sin resultado, ya que pronto se perderían en el interior del navío, dejándola luchando por su cuenta. Se dejó llevar por la Fuerza, y se concentró en su instinto, en que el pasado y el futuro fluían a través de su presente, y se vio. Se vio combatiendo de una manera inimaginable poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido esos meses, y pudo dejar fuera de juego a los soldados en unos minutos, notando que su principal adversario se había quedando al margen, estudiando sus movimientos en silencio, y maldijo por lo bajo.

Cuando el último soldado cayó, se volvió hacia él, jadeando de forma sonora y colocándose a la ofensiva.

\- ¡Tu entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos, chatarrera! Te mueves mejor que última vez que nos vimos. - le dijo Kylo, con cierta acidez. - Pero, ¿te será suficiente?

\- ¡Déjate de tanta charla! - le incitó ella, apuntándolo con su espada.

 

Una risa sonó distorsionada a través de la máscara, y alzó su arma cruzada, y sin añadir nada más, la hizo girar entre sus dedos, entre sus brazos, y chocó contra ella.

Una vez más, el universo entero pareció detenerse y girar alrededor de sus intrincados pasos de esgrima, entre cada estocada y en esa danza mortal donde se jugaba algo más que una vida, ya que la Luz y el Reverso Tenebroso volvían a batirse en duelo. Caían las chispas a su alrededor, entre ambos, y con gruñidos de frustración, discutían, se maldecían y se deseaban el peor de los destinos, a pesar de que la muchacha intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener un equilibrio emocional, mantener sus emociones negativas a raya, fuera del alcance de su mente y sus movimientos. Cualquiera dirían que estaban igualados, cualquiera diría que pasarían años intercambiando golpes, fintando los ataques del contrario e intentando tomarse por sorpresa, pero la realidad era otra, ya que el caballero de Ren consiguió rozarle un hombro, haciendo que ella se quejase de dolor y retrocediese, apretando los dientes.

Kylo bufó, remoloneando con la espada, dándole un tiempo a su oponente a recuperarse y dejar que la frustración creciese en ella por haber sido alcanzada, pero no duró tanto, ya que Rey volvió al ataque de forma enérgica y de nuevo quedaron encarcelados en una dinámica que crecía por sí misma ante la energía de ambos. Eran como dos bestias intentando alcanzarse con sus colmillos de plasma, y nadie osó interrumpirles por el miedo que desprendían, y allí estaban, deseando matarse en un titubeo del contrario.

De pronto, Rey esquivó un nuevo golpe y, alzando su sable, acestó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la  cara de su enemigo, y pensando que parecía haber acabado, de un saltó, retrocedió, y se quedó vigilando el cuerpo inmóvil de su oponente, que se había quedado erguido, con la cabeza levantada y su arma baja. Una gran brecha cruzaba su casco en diagonal, de izquierda a derecha, y parecía profunda, como si hubiese llegado a su piel pero no estaba claro. Entonces, una zarpa invisible se adherió a su garganta e hizo que tosiese al notar que, de forma brusca, le faltaba el aliento, y mientras luchaba contra ello, oyó una risa amarga. Kylo Ren procedió a quitarse la máscara y dejó que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

La muchacha dejó de sentir esa opresión que le atenazaba el cuello y cayó al suelo, dando bocanadas para rellenar sus pulmones varias veces antes de alzar la mirada y verle allí, como si nada, envuelto con una arrogancia indiscutible, y sus emociones comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor al verle la cara. Sintió ira, odio, rabia y un dolor punzante en el pecho recordando que estaba ante un verdadero asesino, pero la compasión y un latido que brillaba como el fluir de la Fuerza se hicieron paso, contrariándola, haciendo que se bloquease ya que no sabía cómo volver a la calma. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran de una naturaleza tan paradójica que la confundían, y así su temple como futura Jedi era inexistente.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¡por lo que veo, aún tienes ganas de partirme la cara! Y literalmente. - le siseó, haciendo girar su arma entre sus dedos. - No lo vas a tener tan fácil esta vez, eso tenlo por seguro.

 

Rey se levantó, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina se esfumaba y dejaba una sensación de agotamiento increíble, y tras aquel instante de asfixia, estaba aún algo ofuscada. Frunció aún más el ceño e intentó mantener la compostura para no darle pistas que aquello la había debilitado bastante.

\- No me creas tan ingenua, monstruo- le espetó.

\- ¡No! Al contrario. -se aclaró la voz.- Creo que eres demasiado espabilada para estar donde estás, para prestar tu potencial a una panda de resentidos cuyos ideales obsoletos no dejan lugar a una evolución real de nuestra galaxia. Creo que el estar del lado de los Jedis es un error teniendo en cuenta de lo que significas para el fluir de la Fuerza.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea! - le gritó, levantando su arma.

\- ¡Bien! Bien. Veo que tus emociones no son del todo decepcionantes. Tu ira es poderosa en tus venas, y tu miedo. -Kylo entornó los ojos, mirando a la joven con fijeza. - Tienes miedo, tienes más miedo que yo.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - vociferó, apretando los dientes, negándose a darle la razón de que su miedo era perceptible. Su miedo la acompañaba desde siempre y era parte de su distintivo, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que bloqueó su mente como pudo para que no entrase en ella y ahondase en aquello que se negaba aún más, esa dicotomía que ahora mismo la confundía y la dejaba vulnerable delante suya.

\- Sé más de lo que quieres admitir. Lo sabes, eso no lo tengo que decir dos veces. - respondió. - Y por eso mismo te dije aquella vez que yo podría enseñarte... Lo cual sigue en pie- añadió, con un tono ligeramente más suave, o eso le pareció a ella.

 

Realmente pareció que el caballero de Ren aflojaba la presión de su conversación y volvía a tenderle la mano de una manera vulnerable, bajando la guardia, y en ese instante, fue en el que Rey reparó de verdad en él. Era un hombre de una estatura tremenda, más alto de lo que recordaba, con un cabello oscuro grueso, ondulado y revuelto, que le rozaba de forma tímidamente los hombros, remarcando un rostro duro, de mandíbula fuerte, labios gruesos, nariz prominente y ojos expresivos, con un brillo especial, a pesar de lo oscuros que parecían así a esa distancia; y lo más llamativo era la cicatriz. Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pasarle un escáner a su adversario y centrarse en recuperar las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

\- Yo te ilustraría en el verdadero camino liberador de la Fuerza, te enseñaría a ser implacable y a acabar con tus enemigos tan solo moviendo los dedos, o tan solo pensándolo. - continuó Kylo, aterciopelando cada palabra que salía de su boca. - Serías una de las potencias de la galaxia, serías uno de los titanes vivientes de cada sistema en el que decidas viajar, y serías dueña de todo lo que quisieras. Podrías llegar a tener una corona en un imperio nuevo de oscuridad, podríamos tener el mundo entre nuestras manos. - le musitó, y la muchacha vio cómo le brillaron los ojos, y cómo creía férreamente en lo que le decía con una devoción casi ciega, ciega de poder.

 

Sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos como ronroneos de un felino, y sintió ese latido dicotómico exaltarse ante el "podríamos" que había dicho. Sin embargo, aquel vacile, aquel paso en falso que estuvo a punto de dar no duró más que un segundo en sus posibilidades, y, con un grito iracundo, se lanzó nuevamente con él, ignorando su cansancio, el dolor de la quemadura, y aquel pálpito fue relegado a un segundo plano, dejando paso a la rabia.

Kylo negó con la cabeza, y fue a su encuentro terminando en una lluvia de chispas a su alrededor. Rey se dejó llevar por las emociones que nacían en ese momento, y recurrió a sus mejores técnicas para conseguir herirlo de gravedad, pero no daba resultado, ya que el caballero de Ren le llevaba años de ventaja en el manejo del sable de luz y de la Fuerza, le llevaba años de ventaja canalizando sus emociones en cada uno de sus golpes, y estaba a años luz de ella ahora mismo, y eso lo sabía.

En un momento, donde ambas espadas chocaron, Kylo la miró a los ojos con frialdad y le repitió una frase que aún aparecía en sus pesadillas:

\- Sabes que puedo conseguir lo que quiera.

 

_Sabes que puedo conseguir lo que quiera._

Sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía hasta qué punto llegaba su poder, sabía el miedo que le tenía y las dos veces que había estado a punto de perecer en sus garras. Lo sabía perfectamente, y en aquel duelo de fuego, ambientado por el estridente sonido que desprendían los dos filos al chocar entre sí, lo tenía más que claro. Podía percibir sus heridas abiertas y la terrible cicatriz que distorsionaba su semblante culpándola desde su rostro; sentía su mirada cargada de furia, al igual que la suya propia empuñando su sable, y sin embargo en aquel momento ya sabía que no estaba en disposición de derrotarle, ya que sus pocas energías iban menguando cada vez que se acercaba, al igual que su esperanza de seguir con vida. De pronto, el caballero de Ren consiguió dejarla sin salida contra un muro de acero en un topetazo directo de ambas espadas que parecían a punto de estallar. Rey vio sus ojos una vez más y se percató de que no eran tan oscuros como le habían parecido, no, eran de un color avellanado cuyos límites rozaban el verde oliva de una manera peculiar, extraña, ¿bonita?

Además, vio esa fea cicatriz deformando su rostro, un rostro salpicado por unos lunares llamativos y unas pecas que nadie hubiese jurado que estaban allí; y vio un brillo que ya había contemplado antes, justo cuando la invitó a unirse a él y al maldito Lado Oscuro por segunda vez. Apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño, y justo cuando sus brazos estuvieron a punto de desfallecer, los ojos del caballero se nublaron en una emoción que a ella le contrarió, que no reconocía del todo y mucho menos en él después de todo su combate. De súpeto, usando la Fuerza, ambas espadas salieron despedidas de su encuentro, lejos de ellos, cayendo de una forma escabrosa en el suelo, lo cual dejó apenas unos treinta centímetros entre sus cuerpos. El aprendiz de Sith hizo una mueca de decepción, de fastidio, y chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que la observó detenidamente de arriba a abajo, sin perder detalle, con el entrecejo arrugado, y mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre el muro contra el que Rey había quedado totalmente atrapada.

\- Eres una chatarrera que no deja de darme problemas.- susurró con fastidio, mientras torcía el gesto, y con un aleteo de su mano derecha, Rey notó cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba repentinamente.

\- ¡ S-s-suéltame... monstruo!- le respondió ella, luchando contra aquello que le oprimía y sólo le hacía retorcerse internamente. – ¡Suéltame, te digo1-espetó.

\- ¿Para que vuelvas a dejarme más quemaduras? – soltó una carcajada. - Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba. -Dijo, y deslizó una de sus manos hacia su ángulo de la mandíbula, recorriéndola sinuosamente como quien acaricia algo sumamente frágil, acabando debajo de su barbilla, que alzó un poco para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura. – Podría matarte ahora mismo y me quitaría un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿sabes? Podría haberlo hecho antes incluso...-suspiró largamente, y la parálisis de Rey fue desapareciendo.- Podría haberlo hecho.

Rey se quedó sin habla, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, y aunque tuviese una oportunidad para recuperar su arma justo en aquel momento, le daba pavor hacer un movimiento en falso y que Kylo acabase con ella. Apretó aún más los dientes, y apartó la cabeza para liberarse de la mano que le sostenía la barbilla.

\- ¿Y por qué no te dejas de rodeos y lo haces de una maldita vez, energúmeno? –vociferó, respirando de forma acelerada e intentando localizar a través de la Fuerza su arma.

El caballero de Ren permaneció varios segundos callado, sin perderla de vista, y se acercó más a ella dejando que sus rostros quedasen a tan pocos centímetros que sintió su respiración, su gloriosa taquicardia y su inconfundible olor a arena, a aceite, a acero.

\- No puedo hacerlo.- repitió en lo que pareció un gruñido, y se quedó observándola con tal intensidad que Rey tuvo que apartar la mirada, ruborizándose ante la falta de espacio vital que había entre ambos. El pálpito resurgió de entre sus cenizas y comenzó a atosigarla de tal manera que no conseguía pensar con claridad, no con la claridad que necesitaba. Su cuerpo se tensó, presionó las manos sobre el muro, y cuando volvió a mirarle, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de curiosidad e incertidumbre por saber en qué estaba pensando, ya que sus ojos volvieron a parecerle más oscuros y como auténticos muros de piedra.

De forma repentina, Kylo se separó de ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y su expresión se tornó molesta, ofendida, enfurecida. Rey notó cómo la rabia crecía en él y, alzando una de sus manos, recuperó su sable de luz, cuya luz rojiza volvió a aparecer casi inmediatamente.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! -le vociferó, como si le estuviese culpando del mayor de los crímenes habidos y por haber. Entonces, algo captó su atención y, en unos segundos, un caza TIE entró en el hangar a una velocidad vertiginosa, dirigiéndose hacia él, lo cual hizo que se girase hacia él, gritase aún más alto casi que desgarrándose la garganta y, con un solo movimiento de su sable, el caza se dividió en dos. Estalló contra la pared más profunda del hangar en una aparatosa reacción de fuego y acero, y el ruido hizo que la muchacha se agachase tapándose la cabeza para protegerse.

 

Una humareda tremenda inundó la gran estancia, y aunque a Rey le pitasen los oídos, alzó una mano para recuperar su arma y salir de allí en busca de sus amigos. Mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia esa compuerta, vio de soslayo al caballero de Ren inmóvil entre el humo, jadeando sonoramente, y lanzándole una mirada de odio aterradora, pero todo aquello dejó algo triste, desolado y vacío cuando salió corriendo. Un vacío que le recordaba al que tenían los niños cuando no entendían alguna cosa de lo que decían sus padres al hablar de la muerte. Un vacío que le recordaba a cuando la abandonaron en Jakku hacía ya muchos años.

Un vacío de tormento.

Y pesadumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ajá! ¡El momento que estábamos esperando aquí está! Espero que este "contacto" os haya gustado, y ya prontito habrá más. La acción sigue en el siguiente capítulo y habrá alguna que otra sorpresa, es lo único que puedo prometer.  
> Como siempre: cualquier comentario, crítica, duda o lo que queráis es bienvenido, ¡que ya veo que esto se va avivando poco a poco! Encantada de leeros y os agradezco muchísimo que estéis siguiendo mi primer fic.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes, mis queridos padawans!  
> ¡Y que la fuerza os acompañe!


	7. Águila

Escuchó pasos por doquier, en cada pasillo, en cada piso por el que avanzaba buscando a sus amigos y estuvo a punto de perder la calma más de una vez. Aquello era ahora un caos de dimensiones titánicas, y temía toparse de frente con un escuadrón de soldados de asalto y que, finalmente, la capturasen, ¡tenía que darse prisa! De repente escuchó por la megafonía de la nave:

\- ¡Intrusos en el sector cuatro! ¡Intrusos en el sector cuatro! - y los pasos se avivaron para acabar en un trote apresurado, y cuando los vio voltear una esquina, se escondió como pudo tras una especie de columna para comenzara a seguirlos hasta ese sector. Escuchó cómo daban la alarma más veces, cómo el General gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, pero sin el menor rumor sobre el adversario que había dejado atrás. Al parecer Kylo Ren se había esfumado.

Tardó poco tiempo en ver cómo los soldados se arrodillaban frente a una puerta bloqueada con sus blásters en alto, apuntando sin el menor resquicio de duda, por lo que se escondió detrás de ellos para poder observar lo que hacían. Al parecer sus amigos estaban en esa pequeña salita de mando del sector encerrados, y habían conseguido bloquear las puertas gracias a R2, y por lo que supuso, en nada la cosa se caldearía. Los soldado comenzaron a disparar sin cuartel, y, abriendo un boquete en la compuerta, un par de ellos se adelantó para comenzar a disparar a los intrusos a través de él, fracasando estrepitosamente al ser sorprendidos primero por ellos. Escuchó el rugido del wookie en su interior, y fue suficiente para que Rey desenvainase su sable para comenzar a acabar con sus enemigos por la espalda.

Respaldada por Chewie, acabaron pronto sobre un montón de armaduras blancas inertes, y entonces, Rey se acercó a la compuerta, colándose por el boquete que habían dejado los soldados con sus disparos. Vio a R2 y a unos pocos soldados allí atrincherados, y suspiró de alivio al ver que al menos la cosa no iba tan mal.

\- ¿Habéis conseguido algo ya? - preguntó, guardando su espada láser, reparando en que el combate le había dejado algunas quemaduras.

\- R2 lleva unos quince minutos recopilando información, pero parece ser que ahora la Primera Orden ha intentado cortarle el camino con alguna barrera informática.

El droide, dándose por aludido, comenzó a emitir unos pitidos algo alarmados mientras su "cabeza" giraba de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Entonces no te queda mucho más? -inquirió la aprendiz de Jedi.

R2 pitó de nuevo y continuó con su tarea. Chewie gruñó, alzando la ballesta.

\- Sí, tenemos que largarnos cuantos antes. ¿A cuántos hemos perdido?

\- De los veinte que éramos, al menos la mitas de forma segura, y tres más están malheridos. -informó un soldado. - No sabemos cómo le van las cosas a los X-wing, pero nuestra nave corre peligro si seguimos tardando.

\- Sí, hemos dejado el Halcón en una posición, cuanto menos, vulnerable, ¡tenemos que regresar! No sé cuántas más tropas podremos rechazar aquí metidos.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, pero de pronto, se empezaron a oír el paso de otra tropa aproximándose, lo que hizo que más de uno maldijera por lo bajo. Se colocaron de tal manera que podrían protegerse con parte del mobiliario de la salita y lo que quedaba de la compuerta, además de poder proteger a R2 mientras terminaba de recolectar datos. A Rey le dieron un bláster para poder disparar también y, aprovechando aquel momento, se concentró para sentir la calma de la Fuerza, para poder ver más allá de sus nervios, de su temor momentáneo, pero sólo acudían a su cabeza el rostro del caballero de Ren, sus palabras, la suavidad con la que las había teñido en medio de su combate. No dejaba de pensar en esos ojos tan expresivos, no dejaba de pensar en la taquicardia que ensordecía sus tímpanos cuando se había acercado tanto a ella, cuando la había acariciado, cuando había sentido su aliento en sus labios. No podía arrancárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentase, y aún su pálpito contrariado le susurraba cosas que no quería oír ni asumir nunca, y menos en aquel momento. No podía perder más tiempo en esa crisis emocional.

Se concentró cuanto pudo, y fue entonces cuando disparó apenas notar la presencia de los soldados de asalto en frente de la puerta, consiguiendo alcanzar a dos de ellos de manera certera. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de su equipo la imitaron, protegiéndose con lo que podían, y transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el droide se separó de la toma de contacto y pitó para indicar que ya había terminado. Sus luces de aviso supuso un gran alivio para todos y, cuando cayó el último soldado, la puerta agujereada se abrió y salieron corriendo de allí camino al hangar. La muchacha sacó de nuevo su sable, preparada ante cualquier adversidad, y, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al hangar, sintió una frialdad increíble al notar seis presencias nuevas allí, seis presencias desconocidas, pero teñidas con las entrañas del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Cuando los vio, detuvo a su grupo.

Eran tres figuras envueltas en una especie de armadura negra bastantes parecidas entre sí, sin dejar ni un espacio sin cubrir para no dar ni la más mínima pista de cómo eran. Entre sus manos, cada uno portaba un arma diferente, y al entrar en detalle, Rey se dio cuenta de que parecían pertenecer a un mismo escuadrón, pero sin tener nada que ver con los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, no, en absoluto. Parecían un escuadrón de élite, y estaba claro que no eran amigos.

Uno, en un parpadeo, se giró hacia ellos y, analizando la situación, alzó lo que parecía una espada ancha de gran tamaño, y se lanzó contra Rey, que tuvo que ahogar una exclamación porque iba tan deprisa que apenas y podía preveer sus movimientos. La interceptó de forma torpe y, se quedó pasmada al ver que la hoja de esa espada resistía el plasma de su sable de luz, por ello no vio venir que el individuo le lanzó una estocada para dejarle una herida profunda en el muslo.

La aprendiz de Jedi gritó de dolor, y haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas, le gritó a su grupo que fueran al Halcón lo antes posible, que tenían que salir de allí, aunque el resto de individuos de negro estuvieran dispuestos a atacarles. Por suerte, uno de los pilotos de la resistencia disparó en su interior de forma acertada, y consiguió que una pantalla de humo les facilitase la huida entre un intercambio nuevo de disparos. Mientras, Rey se incorporó como bien pudo intentando esquivar los letales tajos que le daba su misterioso adversario, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre que brotaba de la brecha que tenía en su pierna. Se sentía desfallecer, sentía que aquello iba a terminar con ella, cuando de súpeto vio la espada de luz roja corrupta encenderse entre la niebla.

\- ¡La quiero viva! -gritó alguien totalmente inconfudible para ella, y en eso, su contrincante se detuvo con un chasquido de fastidio.

Oyó sus botas haciendo resonar el suelo metálico del hangar, y sus ojos furibundos se clavaron en ella de una forma totalmente diferente: como cuando una víbora ve a su presa, inofensiva, asustada. La joven intentó alzar el sable a pesar del dolor, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban a la vez que sus esperanzas de seguir con vida, ¡aquello era su fin! Sintió el arrepentimiento, sintió las palabras de Luke clavándose en su cabeza para afirmar que para nada estaba preparada. Sintió miedo, desesperación, y sintió que iba a morir.

Un gran estruendo hizo que cambiase de idea, y el Halcón Milenario emergió de la humareda con la trampilla bajada, con un par de soldados de la Resistencia en ella extendiendo sus manos hacia Rey. Menos mal que puedo verlo con suficiente antelación para reaccionar y dejarse elevar por sus compañeros, ya que después, el cansancio haría que se desmayase entre sus brazos, con el dolor sumiéndola en una oscuridad somnolienta que prometía devorarla si nadie hacía nada con sus heridas.

Lo último que oiría sería a Kylo Ren vociferando de rabia al perderla de nuevo, junto con los disparos de unos blásters que, por suerte, no les alcanzarían.

\- ¡Se retiran, señor! - le informó un suboficial a Hux, que asintió de satisfacción.

\- Acabad con los que podáis antes de que entren en velocidad de la luz, después, retirad las tropas que quedan y quiero un informe completo sobre todo lo que acaba de pasar. -ordenó de forma seca, dándose la vuelta para salir del puente de mando.

Aquel incidente le había dado un gran dolor de cabeza y bastantes más bajas en sus filas, lo cual no mejoraban demasiado su humor a pesar de que habían rechazado dicho ataque mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no gracias a él, lógicamente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como unos cazas particulares accedían al hangar y se dirigió a la sala de Juntas a recibir a sus refuerzos en una audiencia conjunta con el Líder Supremo. Lo cierto es que aquello le había salvado el pellejo y su nave, ¡un alivio!

Por todos los pasillos había un revuelo increíble por lo que acaba de pasar, los soldados marchaban de aquí para allá sin detenerse para ayudar a sus compañeros heridos y con los cuerpos de los caídos lo antes posible, y pocos notarían su presencia por aquello lares ante la gravedad de la situación, por lo que tardaría muy poco en llegar a la sala y colarse en su interior. Vio cuatro figuras vestidas de negro en su interior apostados alrededor de una plataforma holográfica donde solían atender llamadas importantes más que otra cosa, y entre ellos, despuntaba la figura de Kylo Ren, que llevaba el rostro descubierto con su casco destrozado bajo el brazo. Luego, a su lado estarían tres individuos uniformados con unos cascos extravagantes y una vestimenta que, a pesar de ser a grandes rasgos muy parecidas, sus piezas de protección y estética variaban de forma notable haciendo una clara distinción entre ellos, junto con las armas que llevaban colgando de sus cinturones. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a los caballeros de Ren, y no sabía si eso le alegraba o le angustiaba, ya que eran unos personajes impredecibles.

\- ¿Dónde están los caballeros que faltan? -preguntó, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

\- De camino. - respondería una voz artifical a través de uno de sus cascos, concretamente, el que llevaba un espadón cuyo filo estaba manchado por sangre seca.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con los intrusos?

\- Huyeron. -bufó Kylo Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Huyeron? ¿Cómo que huyeron? ¡Si era pan comido para vuestra orden de élite! -exclamó Hux, obstinado.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no gritarme? - le espetó Kylo, con una mirada furibunda. - Me estresa a sobremanera.

Hux estuvo a punto de contestarle con una buena retahíla de insultos cuando entraron en la estancia el resto de los caballeros, poniéndose del mismo modo alrededor de la plataforma.

\- Estamos listos. -diría el que habló antes y, ante sus ojos, apareció la figura de Snoke envuelta en su capa negra, y en esta ocasión, la capucha cubría su cabeza desfigurada para dejar que su silueta fuera la de un espectro.

Todos hicieron una leve reverencia casi simultáneamente para saludarle, y su voz gutural se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos.

\- Me alegra ver que os encontráis todos con vida tras esta emboscada, y sobre todo, me alegra ver que los caballeros de Ren están reunidos otra vez como antaño. -sonrió de forma tétrica dejando ver que su dentadura era tan terrible como su presencia.- Ahora, necesito saber qué ha pasado con los intrusos.

\- Accedieron a través del hangar en el Halcón Milenario, y entre su grupo, había una veintena de soldados rebeldes, el wookie amigo de Han Solo y un droide. - comenzó a decir Hux, dejando caer sus manos a ambos lados.

\- ¿Y nadie más?

\- La chica, la chatarrera de Jakku iba con ellos. -siseó Kylo, con amargura. - Ahora es una aprendiz de Jedi y ha evolucionado bastante tras nuestro encuentro.

\- Menuda sorpresa, ¡así que Skywalker ya ha accedido a entrenarla! Esto es algo significativo para nuestros planes, ya que ahora no está sólo él como usuario del lado luminoso de la Fuerza- gorjeó, tosiendo de forma brusca. - Algo, cuanto menos, interesante.

\- Su potencial es enorme, pero le queda muchísimo por aprender y aún lucha con la inestabilidad entre sus sentimientos y los designios de la Fuerza. -informó. - Es vulnerable al Reverso Tenebroso, Maestro.

\- Eso me consta, pero has de saber que cuanto más se instruya en las artes de la luz, menos posibilidades habrá de que se una a nosotros, estimado aprendiz.

\- Lo sé, soy consciente. -respondió bajando la mirada.- Debemos atajarla cuanto antes.

\- Pero ha huido, ¿no? -preguntó Snoke, enarcando una ceja.

Kylo asintió con hastío.

\- Ilesa no. - intervino uno de los caballeros de Ren, lo cual atrajo la atención del Líder de un modo instantáneo. - Le dejé un recuerdo en el muslo del que va a tardar en recuperarse. - concluyó, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Recuerda que no entra en nuestros planes el matarla, Zoa, al menos aún no. - le reprendió, pero con una mueca de satisfacción.- Pero podría ayudarla con su desequilibrio emocional y con respecto a la Fuerza. Hay cicatrices que nunca se cierran del todo, e incluso, siguen doliendo.

\- Debemos aprovechar eso. -asintió entonces la llamada Zoa.

\- Bien. En cuanto a lo que ha sucedido... -los dos agujeros negros que parecía tener por ojos se clavaron en Hux. - Con la presencia de la Orden de Ren en vuestras líneas espero que seáis más sensatos, General, ya que nuestros enemigos no nos van ninguna tregua a partir de ahora, y más sin ha conseguido la información que precisaban.

\- Hemos marcado nuestro rumbo a Korriban, y mis oficiales están trabajando para tener un informe sobre este episodio cuanto antes. -le informó- Agradezco la presencia de los caballeros de Ren, pero creo que podría manejarlo...

\- No, General, esta situación se le escapa desde que la base Starkiller fue destruida. Es hora de que me haga cargo personalmente de la Primera Orden y de nuestros asuntos.

\- Pero Líder Supremo, creo que puedo seguir llevando mi labor si...

\- No hay nada más que hablar. En cuanto tenga el informe de este incidente, infórmeme, General. -replicó Snoke.- Ahora, retírese, que no queda nada en esta audiencia que le sea de incumbencia.

Hux estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero ante las miradas de los allí presentes y la presión del holograma del Líder, se retiró de la habitación. El malhumor le hizo apretar los dientes, y sintió como un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza la pérdida de confianza de Snoke sobre su cometido como General de la Primera Orden. Ahora los asesinos de Ren estaban al mando de la situación si no se decía lo contrario, y él no era más que un peón más, un oficial cuyas estrellas no tenían valor alguno.

Algo tenía que hacer si no quería ser tratado como una cucaracha más, y tener bajo su poder su ejército de soldados acondicionados debería servir de algo.

Aún tendría que esperar para verlo.

\- ¡Necesitamos un equipo de enfermería aquí! ¡Rápido! -gritó uno de los soldados de la resistencia que descendió al trote del Halcón Milenario, y aquello atrajo a un gran número de operarios ante la alarma.

Entonces, se vio descender a Chewbacca con una persona en brazos, y el wookie rugió con fuerza para reafirmar su necesidad de ayuda, ya que la persona que llevaba en brazos se había desmayado y, aunque la gran herida de su muslo no sangraba, tenía una aspecto terrible, al igual que las nuevas quemaduras de sus brazos y parte de su torso. R2 salió disparado hacia la General Organa, que acudió inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido y claramente preocupada, y su expresión se descompuso cuando vio que la persona que necesitaba ayuda era Rey.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Dirigíos al Halcón de inmediato! - ordenó, y se apresuró a acudir al encuentro de Chewie, que no dejaba de gimotear. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El wookie le gruñó algo que de ser una persona no acostumbrada a estar con él aquello no le habría dicho nada, pero para Leia aquel gruñido era una palabra breve, un nombre, un nombre que le hacía daño en el pecho cuando lo recordaba por las noches, y que le hizo encogerse de dolor.

" _Ben_ " pensó, y sus ojos se empañaron. Cada día que pasaba lejos de él algo le recordaba que aún había luz en su interior, como lo hubo en su padre antes de morir, e incluso tras la muerte de Han. Algo le decía que su hijo no había sido consumido del todo por el Lado Oscuro, que sólo era alguien que estaba asustado, perdido, y necesitaba ser ayudado de alguna manera para salir. Aún quería creer en ello, quería creer que podía perdonarle, pero al ver a la joven en ese estado, el dolor y la esperanza se tornaron en desasosiego, en un vacío tremendo.

Esos pensamientos desaparecieron en un momento cuando una unidad de cuidados sanitarios se acercaron en un vehículo, y recibieron a Rey en una camilla improvisada para luego llevársela al centro médico de la base de la Resistencia, con Chewie acompañándolos.

R2, que se había quedado a su lado, y con unos pitidos, atrajo su atención.

\- ¿Han sido ellos, entonces? - le preguntó, y el droide pitó de nuevo. - Tenemos que estar preparados, entonces, y acabar con nuestros escudos. - y cuando apareció un oficial cerca de ella, le dijo con firmeza. - Comunica una junta urgente dentro de quince minutos en el centro de operaciones.

Él asintió de inmediato y fue de forma apresurada a avisar a todo el mundo a medida que la General regresaba al campamento con todo el bullicio a su alrededor. No saludó a nadie más en todo su trayecto, ya que en su cabeza volvería a ver a un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro tirando de su mano para jugar al escondite con ella y los ewoks.

Era un niño de mirada brillante, sonrisa tímida y piel pálida, como la suya, y para ella era el niño más bonito de toda la galaxia.

Un niño que hacía tiempo que se había ido y que no sabía si volvería.

_"Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Han, ojalá estuvierais aquí Luke y tú. Os necesito más que nunca"._

 


	8. Géminis

La lluvia arreciaba, alborotando su cabello a la vez que la empapaba, la zarandeaba y le ofuscaba a medida que corría a través del bosque, desesperada, con sus oídos ensordecidos por el viento. Los límites de su visión se emborronaban cada vez más por el cansancio, y tras varios tropiezos con un saliente, cayó en una explanada escarpada, haciéndose varios arañazos en las rodillas y en las palmas de las manos. La sangre no tardó en aparecer, junto con una sensación dolorosa que le hizo rechinar los dientes al hallarse no sólo totalmente desarmada, sino también totalmente sola ante el peligro que se cernía sobre ella y sentía a sus espaldas, acercándose, como cuando un depredador se acerca a su presa. No había ni rastro de sus amigos, y la Fuerza... hasta la Fuerza parecía haberla abandonada a su suerte, y aquel sentimiento que la había llenado durante años en Jakku reapareció en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole un daño más psicológico que otra cosa.

Percibía su fin, acorralada, y cuando sintió las pisadas húmedas detrás de sí, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un respingo, y darse la vuelta para que al menos, acabasen con ella de frente. Allí estaba esa figura vestida de negro, sosteniendo con sus guantes de cuero un espadón que ya la había marcado anteriormente, y que ahora parecía ser la flagrante sonrisa de la Muerte esperando a acariciarla con sus dedos de hielo. Sí, allí estaba, y su verdugo sería ese enmascarado al que nunca le vería el rostro, y que aún así quedaría tatuado en sus retinas como último recuerdo.

El individuo de negro se dejó de miramientos, y tras hacer girar su arma entre sus dedos, la alzó cortando la lluvia que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros, y comenzó su descenso mortal sin mediar palabra, únicamente con la sinfonía caótica de las gotas cayendo, del suelo resquebrajándose por las descargas eléctricas, y los jadeos aterrados de la aprendiz de Jedi, que, instintivamente, alzó un brazo para cubrir su rostro de lo que se aproximaba.

De repente, un trueno envolvió la luz roja que atravesó el pecho de su agresor, una luz roja que temblaba, que chispeaba, que parecía revolverse en su propio filo de una forma artificial, agónica, y terrorífica; algo de lo que su agresor no estaba prevenido, y, soltando la espada, cayó a los pies de la muchacha para dejar ver a su asesino: una figura alta que recortaba el cielo encapotado y la luz de los relámpagos de forma imponente y amedrentadora. Rey no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado para reconocer a Kylo Ren debajo de su máscara, con su espada de luz inestable enarbolada con su mano derecha, y por un momento se permitió sentir un atisbo de alivio, y sin embargo, que no duraría demasiado al percatarse que no venía solo, ya que seis sombras lo cubrieron por la espalda con sus armas descubiertas preparadas para atacar ante cualquier parpadeo. El miedo volvió a atenazarla con fuerza, y su cuerpo ya aparecía haberse acalambrado al completo por la tensión que sufría al querer huir y no poder; al final, desconcertada y asustada, retrocedió sobre el terreno húmedo de espaldas un par de pasos, sin ser suficiente. Volvería a ver la sonrisa de la Muerte, pero esta vez teñida de un fulgor rojo y con la máscara del caballero de Ren como heraldo.

Estuvo a punto de sucumbir al miedo cuando, de súpeto, Kylo bajó su arma y, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, le tendió su mano inclinándose lo suficiente para que pudiese tomarla.

\- Ven conmigo. No tengas miedo. -le diría su voz metálica e impersonal, pero que sonaron como las campanas del aleluya para la joven en ese preciso instante.

 

Rey se quedaría perpleja un instante, pero luego acercaría la suya de forma temblorosa y titubeante, y tras llegar a sus dedos, una fuerza la levantaría del suelo haciendo que sus arañazos ardiesen ante la presión de la gravedad, y con un mareo muy fuerte, que la hizo apretar la mano de Kylo lo suficiente para no caerse. Todo su mundo le dolía y giraba a su alrededor por el estrés y el agotamiento, y el caballero de Ren, notándolo, la atrajo hacia sí con un tirón para envolverla con su brazo libre y cubrir su cuerpo agitado de la lluvia bajo su capa. Sentiría esa calidez con la que había soñado antes, y ese confort tan hogareño que jamás se esperaría sentir en brazos de su peor enemigo. La paz brotó a borbotones de su interior y, por un instante, el dolor pareció apaciguarse, al igual que sus nervios. Todo dejó de dar vueltas, y debajo de la capa de Kylo, sentiría el murmullo de su corazón latiendo, su respiración, su vida, y dejaría de verle como un monstruo. Sus muros de odio cayeron, al igual que su sed de venganza. Todo.

Sintió calma debajo de una jaula de rayos, y se sintió feliz.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Rey? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Rey! -llamó una voz que pareció resonar entre la tormenta, una voz familiar que la arrancó de cuajo de los brazos de Kylo, haciendo que el dolor de las quemaduras de los brazos y la herida de su muslo volvieran y con más fuerza, por lo que comenzó a gritar ante tanta confusión de golpe, abriendo los ojos.

-¡Enfermera! ¡ENFERMERA! - llamó Finn, desesperado, y acudió una mujer enseguida para dejar un líquido cristalino en un conducto que acababa en el dorso de su mano haciendo una vía de entrada. El dolor comenzó a remitir de nuevo, y la joven se revolvió entre vendas, una mascarilla de oxígeno y las sábanas de la camilla en la que reposaba.

 

Sus pequeños ojos castaños escudriñaron la estancia como un ratoncillo asustado, y tras un momento, reconoció la sala de atención sanitaria de la base de la Resistencia, y los ojos oscuros de Finn entraron en su campo de visión, a la vez que el contacto de su mano sosteniendo la suya con fuerza y la preocupación evidente que le inundaba. Parpadeó varias veces, y se dio cuenta de lo pegajosos que estaban sus párpados por las legañas, que se acumulaban como una capa espesa y pesada que apenas y le permitían abrir los ojos. De nuevo, vio la mano de Finn sosteniendo la suya.

\- Ya te he dicho que puedo estar bien sin que me cojas de la mano.- bromeó, esbozando media sonrisa.

 

Finn, ante su frase, le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó más fuerte la mano. Su amiga estaba bien después de todo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, terminando en una tos seca debido a que su garganta parecía el desierto de Jakku.

\- Llevas dos días inconsciente. -respondió el piloto, soltando su mano para pasarle un vaso de agua fresca, que ella agradeció con otra sonrisa,apartándose la mascarilla. - Al parecer la misión salió como se esperaba, pero aparecieron los caballeros de Ren y... no saliste bien parada.

\- Sí, de algo me acuerdo, al menos del maldito que me clavó una espada en el muslo. -gruñó ella, dándole un sorbo al vaso, y lanzándole una mirada significativa a su extremidad vendada.

\- Te hizo un buen tajo el cabrón, es una suerte que no te hayas desangrado de vuelta, ya que casi te llega al hueso. -la expresión de Finn era de gravedad, pero se relajó de inmediato. - Pero nada que nuestro equipo no pueda solucionar, así que un par de días más de reposo y ya podrás levantarte.

\- ¡¿Un par de días?! ¿En serio? -exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento, y además que me necesitáis! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados tanto tiempo! -protestó.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, pero lo que dice el equipo médico es una orden, y Leia ha dicho que tendrás reposo el tiempo que necesites, y luego la unidad de rehabilitación te ayudará con la pierna una vez puedas levantarte. -Finn se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento con Luke enseguida...! ¡Au! -se quejó, llevándose una mano a uno de los brazos.

\- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba decirte que tienes varias quemaduras de segundo grado en los hombros y parte del brazo, además. Es normal que te duela, ¡Y POR ESO TAMBIÉN NECESITAS REPOSO! - le riñó su amigo.- Y calmarte un poco, ¡que tanto estrés de repente no puede ser bueno!

\- ¡Vale, vale! -bufó ella, y se apoyó de nuevo contra el respaldo plegable de la camilla.- Entonces... ¿la misión salió bien?

\- Sí, R2 pudo conseguir información importante, aunque no haya sido demasiada. Tenemos datos sobre el paradero de Snoke, sobre los caballeros de Ren, y sobre algunos simpatizantes de la Primera Orden, entre otros datos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Y algo más? -quiso saber Rey.

\- Sí, pero tendrá que comentártelo la General Organa, ya que yo no tengo autorización para...

\- ¡Oh, venga ya, Finn! ¡No me hagas esto! -la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, con un enfado más que evidente.

\- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Que lo ha dicho ella, no yo! Vendrá pronto a visitarte, ya verás, que ahora estaban todos comiendo algo.

\- ¿Y tú no comes? -inquirió ella, frunciendo los labios.

\- ¡Obviamente me he adelantado, señorita! ¿O qué te piensas? No vales tanto como para que me salte una comida. -dijo él, socarrón.

\- ¡Pero serás...! -comenzó a decir, pero inmediatamente soltó un quejido por sus quemaduras.

\- ¡Cálmate, mujer! ¡Que te vas a hacer daño! - le dijo Finn, alzando las manos, y cuando vio que Rey estaba apoyada de nuevo en la camilla y tranquila, volvió a sentarse en el taburete que le habían dejado prestado.

\- ¿Y Chewie? ¿Y los soldados que iban conmigo?

\- Todos están bien y también recuperándose de lo suyo, aunque no estaban tan mal como tú, y eso sí, están deseando verte, que supongo que querrás también verles.

\- Sí, lo cierto es que me reconfortaría... Lo que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro es que estaban esos... ¿Sujetos? Bueno, "esos" de negro e intentaron acabar con nosotros cuando huíamos, y entonces yo me enfrenté a ellos intentando cubrir su huida hasta el Halcón, y apareció uno con una espada muy grande... Y Kylo Ren y... -se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, viendo escenas sueltas de aquel instante en su cabeza, junto con la espada, ese acero que había resistido a su sable de luz, y Kylo Ren... Kylo Ren cerca de ella, hablándole, ronroneándole que fuera su aprendiz, que se uniera a su bando. El color de sus ojos, sus lunares, su cicatriz. Todo, y durante unos segundos estuvo cavilando acerca de ese brillo extraño que había visto en su mirada, en el pálpito que ella misma había sentido y en el "no puedo hacerlo" que profirió cuando hablo de asesinarla allí mismo.

 

Todo ello se sumó a lo que había pasado en su cabeza antes de despertarse, en el abrazo de Kylo Ren para guarecerla de la lluvia, en el hecho de que había asesinado al que la había herido e intentaba acabar con ella delante de sus ojos, y el resonar de su corazón en su pecho, ese resonar tan tranquilizador que hizo que el pálpito se abriese camino en su fuero interno una vez más, con energía, con unos sentimientos que la superaban y se negaba a reconocer. Aquello la mantuvo aprisionada un instante, una hora, un siglo entero... El tiempo pareció detenerse, y comenzó a librar una guerra de cientos de años para reducir ese pálpito a cenizas, pero como la Fuerza, partía de sí misma, de sus neuronas, de la chispa vital que le hacía sentir y respirar. Era algo invencible, y ante la frustración, las miles de preguntas y negaciones que se hacía en silencio, su ceño quedó arrugado.

\- ¿Kylo Ren? -repitió Finn con amargura, sacándole de sus pensamientos. - ¿Le has visto?

\- Sí... -respondió con sequedad. Bajando la mirada, se quedó jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Fue el que te hizo todo esto? -quiso saber el piloto, y vio cómo la chica zarandeaba la cabeza.

\- Combatimos, sí, e iba muy en serio para conseguir hacerme daño pero... No lo hizo, no me hizo más que un roce en el hombro y... bueno. - oyó cómo su acompañante resoplaba, y añadió:- No sé, ahora mismo todo es muy confuso y recuerdo las cosas a medias.

\- Vale, vale, tranquila, ¡no pasa nada! -dijo Finn, relajando la expresión, dándole un toquecito en la mano con el puño.- No te preocupes ahora por eso, ¿vale? Lo siento.

\- Está bien, entiendo perfectamente que te pongas así después de cómo te dejó hace unos meses, ¿quién va a quedarse como un buen recuerdo de alguien que ha intentado hacerte comida de Tarkas? -contestó Rey, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Así que te acuerdas de ellos! -rió él, dando una palmada.

\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de una bola gigante con dientes y tentáculos que ha intentado comerme? Ah, ¡y de cómo te salvé de que fueras su postre! -añadió, con una mirada burlona.- Creo que será mejor que yo sea la que te coja de la mano, ¡no vaya ser!

\- ¡Uy, sí! ¡Por favor, Maestra Jedi! ¡Sería todo un honor ser su protegido! -entonces hizo una reverencia exagerada, moviendo la mano con una gran teatralidad. - ¡Oh! ¡Hablando de Jedis! ¡Hay alguien que quiere verte! -y Finn se levantó mirando hacia la entrada del pequeño recinto a una persona envuelta en una túnica grisácea y una capa castaña, que se fue acercando a la camilla pausadamente.

\- ¡Maestro Luke! -exclamó Rey.- ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se lo habéis dicho todo? -dijo, viendo como el Jedi ocupaba el taburete dejado libre por Finn. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Tenías razón! No estoy del todo preparada para ayudar a la Resistencia, te he defraudado y ahora... -se ruborizó de la vergüenza que sentía.

\- ¡Rey! ¡Calma! -la interrumpió su maestro, cuyos ojos claros brillaban con un sentimiento casi paternal. - Me lo han contado todo, sí, y Finn y Chewie fueron a buscarme cuanto antes después del incidente.

\- Pero ¿por qué? -dijo ella, algo confusa con lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hombre, porque supongo que un maestro Jedi le interesa saber si su padawan está bien o no, y más si ha estado a punto de morir. -dijo Finn.- No le des tantas vueltas ahora, cabezota.

\- Ya lo hablaremos con calma en cuanto estés algo mejor y tus emociones no sean tan fuertes como para producirte un mareo. -añadió Skywalker, y una sonrisilla se vislumbró en su espesa barba.

\- Bueno... Pero ¿y el sable de luz? No recuerdo si lo llevé conmigo o quedó en el hangar, no recuerdo si me lo quitaron o si se me cayó de la mano...

\- Chewie me lo entregó apenas llegaron a la isla. -alzó una mano para calmar la retahíla nerviosa de su aprendiz.- Lo has protegido bien, y es importante que te haya servido para mantenerte con vida.

\- Lo siento, Maestro. -susurró, apesadumbrada.- Debí oírte y quedarme el tiempo suficiente para seguir con mi adiestramiento. De verdad que debí hacerlo, y ahora te he hecho venir aquí cuando aún no querías...

\- Todos cometemos errores, Rey, y como Jedi, debes aprender de los tuyos al igual que yo he aprendido de los míos durante años. -contestó Luke, intentando calmarla con sus palabras.- No te atormentes por lo que ha pasado, y céntrate en recuperarte pronto, ¿estamos

\- Sí, maestro.- suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bien, pues como veo que estás en buena compañía, voy a ver si me entero de alguna cosa por el campamento, así para tener algo que contarte cuando vuelva a montar guardia para que no te fugues. -dijo Finn. - Maestro Skywalker. Rey.

 

Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y desapareció a pasos apresurados de la unidad médica, dejando un silencio detrás de sí que le incomodó bastante a la muchacha, ya que seguía sintiéndose culpable del hecho de que Luke estuviese allí, además de otras muchas cosas que le rondaban como pájaros inquietos atrapados en su cabeza.

\- Es un buen hombre. -diría Luke, rompiendo el hielo.- Desde que llegué, ha estado día y noche aquí cuidándote, o al menos intentando acompañarte. Seguro que ahora se ha ido a por su ración del día, que tuvo que marcharse antes de comer porque le avisaron que estabas retorciéndote mientras dormías.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? -los ojos de la chica quedaron abiertos como platos, y su maestro asintió lentamente con la cabeza. - Es demasiado protector.

\- No lo dudo, pero es que al parecer has tenido episodios en los que te agitabas y era complicado tratarte, además, cuando aparecía el dolor, la Fuerza se manifestaba con tus emociones y hacías... Bueno, algunos daños materiales. -Luke señaló con la cabeza un par de droides enfermeras que estaban totalmente destrozados. - Entonces él venía a calmarte hablándote, aunque no le entendieses ni él a ti.

\- Pero qué vergüenza, por favor.- dijo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

\- La Fuerza es poderosa en ti, y se mueve con lo que sientes, así que no es de extrañar. Aún no sabes cómo llevar el dolor, pero pronto solucionaremos eso. -sonrió su Maestro de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto tan cercano, es más, apenas y notaba el aura de nostalgia que solía tener. No, ahora estaba preocupado, atento y con intención de ayudarla como fuera.

\- Espero que pronto. -gruñó ella, bajando las manos. De pronto, un rugido nació de su estómago y la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. - Aparte de agua, ¿no podré comer nada? Estoy famélica.

\- ¡Oh! Voy a preguntarle a los que llevan este departamento. -entonces Luke se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más, fue en búsqueda de algún médico entre tantos droides auxiliares.

 

Entre tanto, Rey continuó oyendo la sinfonía de bramidos que profería su abdomen, y se dedicó un par de minutos en ordenar todos sus pensamientos y aceptar su condición de "enferma". Aquello la frustraba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero no le quedaba otra que obedecer, y en el fondo, se alegraba de tener de nuevo a Luke cerca de ella, y en cierto modo, lo veía como algo más que un maestro, como un familiar, y aquello le hacía sentirse algo mejor. Lo cierto es que ahora sentía de verdad el tener una familia, y eso le hacía feliz entre todo lo que sucedía.

Sí, al menos un poco.

 

Cuidadosamente, pasó un trapo desgastado sobre el filo para secarlo y revelar su reflejo en su superficie, viendo cómo se interponía entre las luces del techo y el acero, dejando un gran bulto negro dibujado. Entonces, la empuñó con decisión y la hizo balancearse, girar con una dinámica impresionante, para luego sonreír detrás de su casco y apuntar al intruso que había entrado en sus aposentos.

Kylo aplaudió desde el marco de la puerta contra el que se había apoyado a ver el show, y su seriedad cayó al ver el filo a unos pocos centímetros de su nariz.

\- Hacía bastante que no me espiabas mientras jugaba con mi navaja. - le dijo el caballero de Ren, sin perder ni un solo detalle de lo que hacía el presente.

\- No lo echaba de menos, a decir verdad. -dijo Kylo, apartando el filo con una de las manos.

\- No se te da bien mentir, y lo sabes. - diría entonces, bajando su arma y dejándola colgada de su cinturón. - Siempre quisiste tener una agilidad como la mía para manejar una espada, aunque alguien me ha comentado que has mejorado estos últimos años.

\- En algún momento tenía que dejar de ser el mocoso, ¿no? -sonrió de forma agria.

\- ¿Y has dejado de serlo por fin, Kylo Ren? - preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, y pronunciando su nombre con cierto escepticismo.

\- No por nada estoy aquí.

\- ¡Tan presuntuoso como siempre! Así sois los humanos. - rió detrás de su máscara. - ¿Y es cierto que una novata te hizo esa marquita en la cara?

 

El rostro del caballero de Ren se ensombreció e hizo chasquear la lengua de una forma molesta, como cuando una serpiente hace chasquear los colmillos.

\- Estaba herido. -farfulló, dejando claro su malhumor.

\- ¡Excusas! Excusas. - se burló. - Desafortunadamente sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre, me temo. Aún no te han dado suficientes latigazos.

\- Al menos no he estado ausente estos últimos diez años mientras la Resistencia hacía de las suyas. -replicó con acidez.

\- Oh, te has mantenido a los pies de Snoke yendo de aquí para allá a su voluntad. Eso es cierto y no te quito mérito.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué carajo habéis estado haciendo? Gandulear no era vuestro estilo, que recuerde.

\- ¡Buena memoria, joven! Pero te sorprendería saber qué hemos tenido entre manos, y tampoco es que pretenda que no duermas esta noche. - dijo, acercándose a él con pasos cortos.

\- Lo de hacerte de rogar es algo que siempre he detestado. -le gruñó.

\- Ya sabes cómo soy, pequeño malcriado, pero no te preocupes, a su debido tiempo lo sabrás. -dijo.

\- ... y siempre he odiado que me digas lo mismo. - le siseó apartándose de la puerta para que pudiera salir, y vio como la figura de negro se escabullía de la habitación con una gracilidad graciosa, a la vez que se adelantaba.

\- Las madres es lo que tenemos, y más cuando no es algo que hayamos elegido. -susurró, comenzando a alejarse de él.

\- Pues algo sí que te echaba en falta, Zoa.- le diría.

\- No podías estar tanto tiempo sin que "mamá" tuviera que humillarte. Eso se llama masoquismo, por cierto. - rió a lo lejos. - Ya hablaremos.

 

Zoa prosiguió su camino sin añadir nada más y Kylo observó cómo se marchaba más allá de lo que alcanzaba a ver. No sabía qué significaba que el resto de los caballeros de Ren estuvieran allí, pero según había comentado el Líder, para escoltarlos hasta Korriban para no tener más encontronazos, y todo lo demás vendría solo de su parte, y al parecer era algo bastante importante y resumía todo lo que habían estado planeando desde que la Primera Orden surgió de las cenizas del Imperio. Aunque le amargaba tener a Zoa por aquí, en cierta manera seguía atrayéndole como antaño, y seguía siendo su mentora de cierto modo, y eso sí, una de los caballeros de Ren más mortíferos de todos.

Suspiró largamente y en un momento fugaz, el rostro de la chatarrera apareció en sus pupilas y el encuentro que habían tenido le perturbaba en lo más hondo agrietando los cimientos de lo que concebía como su realidad y su sentido vital. Algo le decía que de verdad no podía matarla por mucho que lo desease.

Y quizás eso era lo que más le aterraba de todo.


	9. Piel de Zorro

Era de lavanda, de un lavanda peligroso, de ese que te atrae de forma insinuante a unas fauces tachonadas de colmillos puntiagudos, de veneno, y de poco más que una muerte casi segura. Sus tatuajes desfilaban por todo su hemicuerpo izquierdo dejando claro el dolor al que se había sometido para tenerlos, recorriendo sus arrugas, sus trazos, sus pliegues como culebras de tinta que habían decidido recorrer cada uno de sus poros simulando una simbología arcana que ya había quedado marchita tras la caída del Emperador. Su estatura era de chiste para la cantidad de leyendas que cargaba a sus espaldas, y su corpulencia era demasiado fibrada para una alienígena de su especie, que contrastaba con la gracilidad de sus manos de ninfa, su voz y sus labios carnosos siempre de una tonalidad berenjena en contraste con su piel. Después, desgarrando toda su figura, una estructura de acero brillante emergía de una unión casi simbiótica con su cuerpo para ocupar su rostro derecho en una mirada que cualquiera vería como un droide, y que se extendía por su mejilla, su pómulo y su brazo, dejando placas aisladas en su tórax, en su torso y en su pierna. Además, reconstruían sus lóbulos característicos maltrechos de una manera extrañamente bonita, con varios anillos de una aleación de titanio y acero mandaloriano para complementar un mecanismo biotecnológico que agudizaba sus sentidos al reconectar su sistema nervioso que, en el momento de su nacimiento, había encontrado ciento un defectos en su genoma, dejándola sin el atributo erótico que la hubiese convertido en una twi'lek cualquiera, en una esclava sexual de algún magnate intergaláctico que tuviera cierto gusto por una hembra de pechos pequeños y semideforme. A decir verdad, su destino había sido mucho peor, afortunadamente, y tras más de cuarenta años de tormentos, vejaciones, y malos tratos, su ira se vio canalizada para servir a un cuento de hadas, al Lado Oscuro que muchos murmuraban en conversaciones de taberna, y que ahora había colocado nuevos grilletes en sus muñecas y una cura gustosa para la mala suerte que le había llevado a ser, posiblemente, una hembra de twi'lek violeta condenada a morir.

Su ojo robótico era de un azul celeste comparado con el turquesa que cubría el contralateral, y a pesar de sus muchos intentos de embellecerse, ahora era una joya de doble filo con una belleza única y mortal, con vendas oprimiendo sus pechos y cicatrices marcándola de una manera tétrica. Al final, era un esperpento con piernas de coleccionista.

Pero, tal y como decía casi siempre que podía: sarna con gusto no pica. Tras demasiado tiempo siendo víctima, se había vuelto en una nueva pesadilla con su espada, y nada le resultaba más divertido que inmolarse por la senda del Reverso Tenebroso sin cuestionárselo, siendo este su único y verdadero mentor inmaterial tras demasiados Siths jugueteando con su invalidez.

Kylo conocía pocos detalles de su vida y aquello que había atrás de su cuerpo, pero sí tenía claro que le excitaba el poder que ejercía sobre él aquella criatura mestiza, y sabía que el dolor le acompañaba siempre que pensaba acercarse más de la cuenta, rozar el brillo de sus prótesis, y a jugar con ella de una forma más adulta, con gritos y más sufrimiento de por medio. Allí la tenía, nunca del todo desnuda pero lo suficiente como para intuir el recorrido de sus tatuajes sith, y a veces fantaseaba con tener los suyos propios y tener la mitad de fama que aquella asesina de élite.

\- Una pena que nunca hayas sido sensible a la Fuerza, seguro que el Líder Snoke no dudaba ni un instante en adoptarte como aprendiz.

\- ¿A qué sí? Demasiados maestros hubiesen estado de acuerdo contigo. Sidious, Plagueis, Vader... Así tú estarías con tu verdadera madre sin incordiarme tanto, y seguramente, en mi lista negra de "próximos a los que aniquilar".

\- Entonces una suerte para mí que hayas nacido despojada de ella. - corrigió Kylo, levantándose de la cama mientras se abrochaba los pantalones con cierta calma.

\- Te hubiese gustado, seguro. Seguramente hubieses muerto con una erección en la bragueta al ver que una zorra como yo te asfixiaba sólo con pensarlo.

\- Ese egocentrismo un día te saldrá muy caro, y más cuando pones a mi entrepierna de por medio. -le dijo con sorna.

\- Venga, que ya estás mayorcito para lloriquear sobre lo que te digo, y aún más para saber que la idea no te desagrada demasiado.

\- ¿Y qué harías con mi cadáver? - siseó él, enarcando una ceja a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de refilón.

 

Zoa permaneció de espaldas a él mientras se enfundaba su armadura con una rapidez inhumana.

\- Se lo daría de comer a los ewoks, ¡seguro que me hacían su reina y todo esas alimañas! -rió de una forma melodiosa, algo que desencajaba totalmente con su aspecto.

\- De todas las criaturas que se te han podido ocurrir has ido a parar a esos mini wookies apestosos. - se quejó, colocándose su capa tras ocultar los grandes arañazos que le había dejado ese encuentro, junto con los hematomas y su piel enrojecida. Sus terminaciones libres no dejaban de lanzar información, y en su cabeza aquello se entremezclaba con una especie de clímax más allá de lo convencional, y más allá de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella estancia.

\- Te irritan. Es suficiente. - respondió ella, tajante, antes de colocarse su casco y que su voz se tornase mecánica con un chasquido. Levantó su espada con la mano izquierda y torció la cabeza hacia Kylo- ¿Esperas un besito en la frente de despedida, mocoso, o vas a largarte de una vez?

\- Deberías tener más cuidado de con quién hablas. - le respondió él, con una seriedad tremenda, antes de que su rostro quedase escondido tras su máscara, que había sido restaurada casi al completo, y alzando una mano, vio cómo la caballera de Ren se erguía completamente, soltando su espada de golpe. El arma cayó dejando que resonase un chirrido metálico, y Kylo se acercó a ella, viendo sus reflejos en el espejo del camarote. - Ten mucho cuidado, droide. - le espetó, y sintió cómo la rabia crecía en el interior de la alienígena. - Sé perfectamente cómo deshilachar lo qué hay correteando por tu cabeza, recuérdalo.

 

Alejándose de ella, Kylo salió de la habitación, y sólo una vez se hubo cerrado la compuerta, la parálisis desapareció del cuerpo de Zoa, que cayó estrepitosamente dando bocanadas de aire de forma desesperada. Aquello, sin duda alguna, era una sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa que estaba totalmente fuera de las expectativas que tenía sobre ese ser humano, incluso en la cama había resultado un asombro para todos sus sentidos tras ver que, por primera vez, él se sobreponía a su sadismo, y la controlaba con un ínfimo porcentaje de su capacidad de una forma que le amedrentaba.

Ya no era el mocoso que había dejado años atrás bajo la tutela directa de Snoke. No, en absoluto.

Sintió miedo de verdad después de mucho tiempo siendo ella la que lo producía a todo aquel que se le cruzase, aunque recordó por un momento que, a pesar de todo, Kylo tenía algo que le rondaba la cabeza, algo lo bastante intenso como para distraerlo y tenerse a miles de kilómetros cuando su cuerpo estaba encima de ella casi que automatizado, y a la caballera de Ren eso le olía a chamusquina.

En el puente de mando, tras un viaje hiperespacial que duró más bastante de lo que esperaban, llegaron a su destino, dentro de lo que se conocía como el Borde Exterior. Ante sí, se divisó un orbe de gran tamaño de un color arcilla bastante brillante, e inconfundible, con cúmulos de nubes salpicando de blanco su atmósfera espontáneamente, y a su alrededor, varios destructores de la Primera Orden se dejaban llevar por su gravedad, enviando y recibiendo naves de menor tamaño que circulaban por el planeta. Korriban seguía fiel a los mitos que se contaban sobre él por todo el mundo desde hacía milenios, y en sus entrañas aún había quien oía las palabras de los Sith que una vez lo ocuparon, al igual que la esencia del Lado Oscuro, un aroma que podías sentir a tu alrededor si estabas lo suficientemente atento... O asustado.

El General Hux guió el navío para dejarlo en paralelo a las otras, y con la misma firmeza de siempre, ordenó a su equipo a preparar las naves de los caballeros de Ren y la suya propia para tomar tierra de inmediato, ya que Snoke no consentiría ni un minuto más de tardanza por su parte. El cosmos parecía aún más negro en la presencia de ese planeta, pero una vez se zambulleron en sus "cielos", todo el ambiente se enrrareció para dejar un paraje desértico con diversos sistemas montañosos que perturbaban su color rojizo, dándole un aspecto aún más desolador de algún modo. Poca era la vegetación que aún conseguía sobrevivir al clima, y no se hablaba de una fauna prolífera, sino de todo lo contrario: una inexistencia casi completa de formas de vida autóctonas.

Ahora sólo los invasores o los comerciantes cruzaban la zona sin parar demasiado.

Los soldados marchaban entre las antiguas ruinas de la civilización que ya no respiraba, y parecían haber dejado despejado el Valle de los Señores Oscuros por órdenes superiores, dejando un campamento de varias hectáreas asentados en la periferia, junto con las naves, los cazas y vehículos de guerra, y además, algún que otro caza especial de mercenarios simpatizantes con la Orden. Todo parecía seguir el frenesí típico de un sinfín de preparativos para un ataque inminente, un golpe de gracia a gran escala. Kylo observó el panorama con una satisfacción tenue, y al aterrizar, vio cómo sus tropas desfilaban para unirse a las demás, mientras un emisario se adelantaba para informar de su presencia en el planeta. Los caballeros de Ren salieron disparados de sus naves en unos vehículos negros y muy llamativos hacia el Valle, y de última, pudo reconocer a Zoa con su espadón a su espalda. Torció una sonrisa bajo el casco.

\- ¡Consígame un explorador inmediatamente! -gritó Hux, abrigado hasta arriba para combatir el frescor del ambiente. A pesar de los tonos cálidos de sus paisajes, Korriban era un planeta gélido, seco, y a veces desagradable, por lo que para los visitantes era imprescindible mantener su piel protegida.

 

El caballero de Ren se detuvo a observar las ruinas del Valle con asombro, y es que aquel lugar no dejaría de maravillarle por muchas veces que sus botas pisasen su arena roja. Sentía el rumor de mil guerras, de líderes y dictadores sanguinarios gritando para defenderse, y por supuesto, los susurros, los susurros de Muerte, de una Muerte más viva que cualquiera que estuviera allí. Era una gelidez que, a través de la Fuerza, se sentía como un depredador omnipresente que escudriñaba en cada sombra, en cada rincón. Era poder en estado puro.

\- ¡Señor! ¡El Líder Supremo Snoke les espera en el Templo! -le aviso el emisario que había enviado hacía unos minutos. El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, y apenas aparecieron soldados con motos deslizadoras para ellos, tanto él como Kylo Ren procedieron a ocuparlas y dirigirse sin demora al encuentro del Líder.

 

El Templo se alzaba entre los escombros, como una montaña puntiaguda de acero negro que se establecía sobre las columnas y lo cimientos de lo que una vez fue un palacio o una estructura parecida. Llevaba más de quince años levantada, y aquel era el corazón de la Primera Orden y de donde salían todas las órdenes principales, la morada de Snoke.

En su interior, un gran pasillo con luces rojas y puertas selladas se desplegaba hacia un portón de piedra aún más grande, del cual, una sensación densa y perceptible hizo que Kylo alzase la cabeza. El Lado Oscuro se escondía allí con la muerte cuidándola, y por supuesto, encarnada en una figura que conocía perfectamente.

Apenas acercarse un par de metros, el gran portón se abrió ante ellos, y pudieron ver a los siete caballero de Ren en forma de semicírculo, y una vez los percibieron, dejaron un sitio para el general y Kylo Ren. Al frente de ellos, un gran cascarón de piedra dejaba escapar entre sus grietas unas luces tridimensionales que formaban las facciones del Líder, de su mirada ensombrecida, y aquella imagen era lo más cercano que habían presenciado jamás al Líder Snoke, cuyo centro se intuía que residía en ese cascarón agrietado al que nadie se había acercado lo suficiente, no sin al menos perder la vida antes.

\- Bienvenidos, Kylo Ren y General Hux. -dijo su voz gutural, fijando sus pupilas en ellos.- Por fin nos encontramos todos, y con esto, debemos pasar a un tema más importante. -dijo, y todos asintieron. - Antes de comenzar, hay alguien más que debéis tener presente.

 

Entonces, una figura voluptuosa se mostró para dejar que las luces del cascarón iluminasen sus facciones. Estaba envuelta en un traje de rombos finos y una capucha de cuero que sólo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, un rostro grácil, perfectamente calculado y arreglado para la ocasión, con unos ojos grises y fríos que parecían tener un poder de coerción sobrenatural. Sus labios parecían tener azabache líquido, y con un taconeo rítmico, pausado, cruzó el semicírculo formado por los presentes, y colocarse al lado de Snoke. Se dio la vuelta y, con una sonrisa seductora, colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

\- ¿Una mercenaria? -dijo uno de los caballeros de Ren, con recelo.

\- No cualquier mercenaria.- intervino Hux. - Es Bazine Netal. Traficante, asesina a sueldo, esclavista, pirata, timadora profesional... Una joya de la corona.

 

Aquello hizo que la mercenaria se riese, dejando que una melodía dulce resonase en la estancia. Tras acabar, enarcó las cejas, lanzando una mirada cómplice al General, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

\- Es la que nos informó sobre la localización del droide y Han Solo hace meses, en Takodana. -añadió Kylo, entrecruzando sus brazos.

\- Buena memoria, comandante. -le respondió Bazine, con un acento de lo más peculiar. Para tener aspecto humano, era sumamente peculiar.

\- ¿Y para qué la necesitamos? -inquirió otro caballero de Ren, con un gruñido.

\- Tal y como ha llegado a mis oídos, nuestros enemigos están reforzando su base mediante escudos planetarios. - comenzó a decir Snoke de forma lenta. - Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien para destruir estos escudos en el momento preciso que hagamos nuestro siguiente movimiento, y espero que el último, para destruir finalmente los resquicios de la Resistencia y la corrupta República intergaláctica. Por esto mismo, la Primera Orden ha contratado los servicios de la tripulación de Bazine Netal para infiltrarse y destruir sus defensas desde dentro.

\- ¿Y cree que la Resistencia es tan estúpida como para dejar entrar a unos mercenarios a su campamento así como así? -comentó el General con escepticismo. No se fiaba en absoluto de esa mujer.

\- En absoluto. -intervino la mercenaria, acercándose a él con pasos sinuosos, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciendo uso de su encanto y su carisma natural al que aquel pelirrojo parecía resistirse. -Pero he de decir que no ha mencionado todo mis atributos al comenzar a darme a conocer. - de repente sus rasgos parecieron mutar, cambiando el color de sus ojos a un azul marinos, y el color de su piel pasó a ser de un rojo ladrillo, con manchas blancas que caracterizaban a los lekkus. Aquello hizo que Hux retrocediese ahogando una exclamación.

\- ¿Una cambiaformas? - dijo sin salir de su asombro.

\- Bazine Netal lleva en su sangre las habilidades de los clawdites, y actualmente es de las cambiaformas más temidas de toda la galaxia en toda la red mercenaria. -dijo Snoke. - Es de las pocas de esta raza que ha conseguido modificar su masa para que sus cambios casi no tengan límites, y por eso va a sernos útil.

\- No sé yo si esto va a salir bien... -gruñó Hux, viendo cómo el aspecto de la mercenaria volvía al de antes y ésta le sonreía con picardía.

\- Mejor que quedarse lloriqueando por haber perdido la base Starkiller... -reprochó Kylo. Muy pocos fuera del universo de los piratas galácticos conocían a los clawdites y menos aún a que Bazine Netal era uno de ellos. Era un secreto a voces pero que pocos habían comprobado.

\- Basta. -dijo Snoke, alzando una de sus manos, chistando con un notable malhumor. - Bazine se encargará de la Resistencia en las próximas semanas.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - dijo Zoa Ren.

\- Los caballeros de Ren os encargaréis de una división completa de soldados, mientras el General cumple su promesa de aportarnos nuevos acondicionados para nuestras filas. - graznó, y comenzó a toser de una forma violenta. Cuando recuperó la compostura, continuó:- Kylo Ren, tú debes finalizar tu entrenamiento.

\- Sí, Maestro. -dijo él, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Bazine se encargará de los demás a poneros al corriente del plan sobre su infiltración. Es todo. -concluyó, y mirando a Kylo, dijo:- Dejadnos a solas.

 

Tanto el General como los caballeros como la mercenaria obedecieron sin rechistar, dejando a Kylo ante la presencia del Líder, que esperó unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Las próximas jornadas demostrarás por fin que todo este tiempo has estado preparado para convertirte en el primero de tu nombre, de nuestra era y de nuestra Orden. -le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.- Vas a ser el renacer del nombre de los Sith y de su venganza final contra todos los que han osado destruir su Imperio.

\- Sí, Maestro. -dijo él, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Jurarás tu sangre y tu existencia a la caza de todos aquellos que se interpongan en este nuevo camino, y por fin, serás el heredero legítimo de tu abuelo, Darth Vader.

 

Oír aquel nombre hizo que se le erizase el vello de la emoción y que un cosquilleo efímero recorriese sus dedos, sus manos y sus brazos. Era, definitivamente, las palabras que había estado esperando durante esos veinte años.

\- Y tras acabar con esto, estarás preparado para acabar con el legado de los Jedis, con toda la estirpe Skywalker, de una vez y para siempre, tal y como comenzaste con Han Solo meses atrás.

\- Estaré a la altura. -respondió con seriedad. En su interior el entusiasmo parecía rebosar los límites de lo que le tenía que permitido, y el Lado Oscuro pareció sonreírle ante su sed de sangre.

\- Eso veremos, Kylo Ren, eso veremos.

 

Y la faz tétrica del Líder se torció con una sucesión de crujidos que harían estremecer a cualquiera. Era un gesto muy poco habitual y espeluznante en una figura como él, y en aquel instante, Kylo lo comparó a la sonrisa de la muerte que percibía en Korriban.

Y, efectivamente, en aquel momento, Snoke era la mismísima Muerte.


	10. Mariposa

Con ambas manos, Luke hizo ascender varias rocas de gran tamaño, y las proyectó a gran velocidad hacia su aprendiz, que en ese instante estaba atenuando los disparos de varios droides de asalto que levitaban a su alrededor intentando alcanzarla con sus proyectiles. Rey, alzando su sable de luz, dio un salto hacia atrás con el tiempo suficiente para distraer a los droides unos microsegundos y partir ambas rocas en dos con dos golpes, y de nuevo, se puso a esquivar y neutralizar los nuevos disparos. El Maestro Skywalker repitió la escena con varias rocas más, poniendo a prueba la capacidad de su padawan de predecir y utilizar su mirada periférica adecuadamente, en lo que, para su orgullo había mejorado considerablemente. Aquella era la segunda semana consecutiva en la que se entregaba plenamente a su entrenamiento tras un mes entero de reposo y rehabilitación por sus heridas, y, a pesar de que su pierna aún tenía algunas torpezas, se desenvolvía bastante bien en la esgrima. Se había redimido.

De repente, Rey no vio una de las rocas que venían hacia ella, y tras esquivarla en el último momento, una quemadura nueva apareció en su omóplato izquierdo, lo cual la pilló por sorpresa. Cayó sobre una rodilla un breve instante y, soportando el ardor del impacto, frunció el ceño con rabia, y se abalanzó sobre el droide con todas sus fuerzas. Miles de chispas cayeron a su alrededor junto con las dos mitades del droide destrozado, e hizo lo mismo con el resto a una velocidad de vértigo, tanto que Luke decidió cruzarse de brazos y observarla. Al acabar, la joven se quedó de pie, jadeante, observando cómo se acumulaban los restos de los droides a su alrededor.

\- Te has dejado llevar. -comentó su maestro, negando con la cabeza.

 

Rey emitió un gruñido, y se dio la vuelta, con una evidente mueca de hastío en su semblante. Cada vez que recibía un disparo, se dejaba llevar por el dolor y sucumbía a sus emociones para desencadenar su poder a través de la Fuerza. Era ya la cuarta vez que le ocurría, y aunque fuese una reacción implacable, en su fuero interno sabía que aquello se salía de los caminos de los Jedi que le marcaba su Maestro.

\- No he podido evitarlo. -respondería entonces, y, haciendo desaparecer la luz de su sable, se acercó a su Maestro.

\- Siempre puedes evitarlo. - le reprochó él, con severidad. - Un Jedi debe mantener en calma sus emociones ante todo. Debe ser capaz de dejar fuera del curso de sus pensamientos la ira, el desasosiego, la tristeza, el alborozo... Toda sensación fuerte que tenga la capacidad de moldear su juicio.

\- Lo sé, Maestro. - Rey dejó la mirada baja, avergonzada, viendo la empuñadura de la espada de luz que tenía entre los dedos.

\- Tienes mucho en lo que meditar, así que no perdamos tiempo. - dijo, y en un momento, se sentó sobre la planicie con ambas piernas cruzadas, dejando reposar sus manos encima del dorso interno de sus rodillas.

 

Rey lo imitó sin rechistar y, cuando Luke cerró los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, dejando que la Fuerza la envolviese íntegramente, a un ritmo melodioso, evocado por los sonidos de la naturaleza que les rodeaba. Su mente se extendió a todo de una forma asombrosa, y comenzó a percibir la vida que desprendía el campamento a varios kilómetros al noroeste, al igual que el calor del motor de los cazas, de los droides y de los mecánicos trabajando arduamente para terminar la instalación de los escudos planetarios que les protegerían de los ataques de la Primera Orden. Sintió el latido de los corazones de los pájaros, el gorjeo de las hojas de los árboles agitándose con la brisa, el crujir de la tierra bajo su peso, e incluso la respiración acompasada de Luke, que también estaba realizando un viaje como ella... O al menos eso creía.

De pronto, sintió el fluir del pasado y del futuro tras sus párpados, y con ello, vio las dunas de Jakku una vez más, con la fuerza de una estrella ardiente calentando la arena y la chatarra del cementerio de naves que solía frecuentar cuando esa chatarra era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir mediante el intercambio. Vio su antiguo hogar en el armazón de un AT-AT derribado, vio las miles de líneas horizontales con las que había marcado sus paredes para llevar la noción del paso del tiempo en su cabeza, y recordó sus noches allí, sus noches de esperanza y sus noches de insomnio. Recordó la alegría de esperar un nuevo día y la decepción de ver cada atardecer sin noticias de su familia. Recordó mil pequeños detalles de su escondite y sintió nostalgia.

A su cabeza, le llegaron los recuerdos del día en el que todo cambió y lo que ocurriría después. Todo eso volvió a hacerla temblar por la intensidad de la vivencia, y así llegaría al preciso instante en el que unos ojos de bordes verdosos la contemplarían con un carrusel de sentimientos encontrados, y los cuales, intentaba acallar. Vio su cicatriz descendiendo por su rostro de forma tosca, destrozando la línea de su nariz prominente, para acabar en su mejilla y marcar su tórax abruptamente. Vio sus lunares una y otra vez, los contó de tal forma que podría angular constelaciones con ellos sin problema, y además, vio sus labios, vio su cabello oscuro revuelto, y cómo se tensaban sus músculos ante la cercanía, ante el atrevimiento, ante aquel impulso que ni él mismo entendía del todo. Lo vio de nuevo, y su corazón dio tal vuelco que los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente delante de sus párpados para acabar en sus sueños recurrentes, en la imagen de ella misma en sus brazos sintiendo paz, sintiendo orden y sintiendo algo más... Algo que le hizo sacudir la cabeza para salir de inmediato de su meditación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo para cerciorarse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que meditaba de aquella forma, los recuerdos de Kylo la invadían, le hacían fijarse en su rostro como quien se fija en una obra de arte, y le hacían aclarar sus sentimientos de una forma que no quería asumir sin estar preparada. Tenía miedo, un miedo profundo ante aquello, y cada día intentaba entender por qué la Fuerza la atraía de esa forma hacia esos recuerdos, por qué le susurraba su nombre cuando pretendía darle sentido a sus recuerdos, y por qué se inquietaba tanto. No sabía si era el odio, la rabia o el desprecio los que la hacían postrarse de forma tan vulnerable a su imagen, no sabía si sus ganas de asesinarle le habían obsesionado hasta tal punto, y no sabía por qué todo ello le llevaba a contemplarle en todo su esplendor, leyendo sus gestos, sus ojos y sus intenciones.

Era una perturbación que iba y volvía.

\- ¿Qué te aflige tanto como para detener tu meditación? - oyó decir a Luke, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

 

Rey sacudió de nuevo su cabeza para poner los pies en la realidad, y frunció el ceño de tal forma que sus cejas parecieron tocarse.

\- No es nada, Maestro. - susurró, apartando todos los pensamientos que tenía de Kylo Ren de cuajo.

\- Te noto muy intranquila. - le diría su Maestro, abriendo los ojos. - ¿Es lo que me has comentado?

\- Algo así... Sí. - reconoció, enterrando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Es normal que todo este tiempo lo tengas en tu cabeza. - le dijo. - Desde que ocurrió el incidente en la academia Jedi, no abandona la mía, como un clavo que me han dejado en la espalda.

\- ¿Y cómo consigues que no te moleste? ¿Cómo consigues que todos los recuerdos te abrumen y no te dejen?

\- Centrándome en mis prioridades a través de la Fuerza. - le dijo.- Sé que dicho así no te digo nada pero no hay mayor truco. El poder de un Jedi reside en su mente, en el aplomo que tenga esta para separar lo personal con el deber, lo pasional con la razón. Por supuesto, no es nada fácil, no es nada sencillo adherirse por completo a esta doctrina sabiendo que, por naturaleza, no solemos ser así.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? - preguntó algo consternada.

\- Buscar la respuesta en ti misma, forjarte en una objetividad más allá de lo que eres para servir al bien y a la luz, y al final, saber rendir tu poder al equilibrio.

\- No consigo entenderlo... - reconoció ella. Todo aquella cháchara le resultaba ambigua e incomprensible, y en lugar de aclarar sus dudas y sus miedos, hacía que las preguntas crecieran.

\- No es necesario que lo entiendas en este instante, pero con el tiempo y con tu adiestramiento lo verás. - asintió Luke. - A mí me llevó años entender las palabras de mis Maestros cuando comencé con mi entrenamiento, y aún más al empezarlo tan tarde, como te ha ocurrido a ti, pero nunca dejé de confiar en ello.

\- Eso me has contado pero... - resopló. - No consigo quitarme de la cabeza mis sueños y lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Siempre puedes intentar centrar tu atención y tu energía en algo. - le sugirió el Jedi, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo en qué? ¿En mis lecciones como padawan? Porque ya lo hago y... No da resultado, al menos no del todo. -farfulló.

\- Mmm... Déjame que piense. - Luke levantó los brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho. Alzando la mirada, durante unos instantes se quedó pensativo, hasta que, de repente, escondió su mano derecha en un bolsillo para sacar de él algo.

 

Al abrir la mano, Rey pudo ver una especie de mineral traslúcido de unos cinco centímetros de largo. Tenía un color excepcional, entre el ámbar y el color miel, y brillaba bastante con la luz que llegaba, dejando un reflejo distorsionado del rostro asombrado de Rey.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es, joven padawan? - inquirió Luke, esbozando una sonrisilla bajo su espeso bigote.

 

Rey alternó su mirada entre su Maestro y el cristal que sostenía en su mano, sin sabe rla respuesta, porque lo que él le respondió con una chispa de complicidad en sus iris azules.

\- Se trata de un cristal adegano, uno de los pocos que se han rescatado tras la caída del Imperio. -comenzó a decir-. Este, en especial, por su color tan poco frecuente, se encontraba en los aposentos del Emperador en la nave madre de su flota, y la que abordamos para acabar con todos los que se opusieron al hecho de que su Muerte era la caída del régimen. - cogiendo las manos de Rey, dejó el cristal en sus palmas, dejando que ella lo acariciase y lo contemplase en detalle.- Este cristal es el corazón de un sable de luz. El del tuyo.

 

Aquellas palabras hicieron que abriese aún más los ojos y enmudeciera totalmente, clavando sus pupilas en Luke, que sonreía.

\- P-pero ¿esto significa lo que creo que significa? - tartamudeó, sin poder contener la emoción, y cuando vio que Luke asentía efusivamente, añadió:- Pero si me dijiste que aún no estaba preparada... ¡Que me faltaban años!

\- Lo sé, pero has mejorado tanto en este tiempo que creo que ya es hora de que comiences esta parte de tu viaje como futura Jedi. - le sonrió. - Es una etapa importante en la vida de la cualquier padawan, y te ayudará a centrar tus pensamientos en la Fuerza cuando vayas a comenzar la impregnación, y todo el proceso.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Muchísimas gracias por esto! No sé qué decir... -sonrió Rey, contentísima de aquella decisión que había tomado Luke con respecto a su entrenamiento.

\- Ahora será parte de ti, deberás cuidarla como si fuera otra parte de tu cuerpo, y deberás poner todo tu empeño para que sea el arma que utilizarás como Jedi.

\- Sí, eso haré. - respondió ella, cerrando el puño alrededor del cristal para que no se le cayese.

\- ¡No me cabe la menor duda! Ahora necesitas reunir todo el material necesario para ello, y a partir de ahora, le debes dedicar un tiempo cada día para que puedas tenerla lista lo antes posible.

 

Rey asintió y se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ahora mismo me pondré a ello! -dijo, y dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo hacia el campamento.

\- ¡Pero Rey, espera! - le gritó Luke, pero la muchacha ya se había ido, por lo que suspiró con una sonrisilla dibujada en los labios, y dejando caer sus manos de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, habló:- Espero haber acertado con este paso.

\- Lo has hecho. - le respondería la voz del viejo Ben, cuya silueta se materializó a su lado con un halo resplandeciente siguiendo sus trazos, sentado de la misma forma.

\- ¿Será lo que necesita para lidiar con todos los demonios que lleva dentro? ¿Será lo que necesita para que deje de tener miedo.

\- Eso no podemos saberlo, Luke. - dijo Ben, mirándole de soslayo. - Debemos ser pacientes con ello, debes ser paciente con ella y andar con cautela.

\- Lo sé. - asintió Luke, y cerrando los ojos, entró de nuevo en su viaje a través de la Fuerza, a través del tiempo, y más allá de sus recuerdos.

 

En el fondo, aquello le regocijó.

Rey era una alumna excepcional.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a mi tormentoso fanfic de Rey/Kylo Ren! Empiezo con una escena algo significativa y muy breve para ver si va despegando, y así preparo el resto de capítulos. Sed libres de comentar lo que queráis, que encantada que estoy de leerlos y el haber decidido haber colgado mi primera historia en esta red.  
> ¡Un saludo y que la Fuerza os acompañe!
> 
> PD: cualquier incongruencia con los datos más minuciosos del universo de SW es debido a que tengo un conocimiento muy superficial, así que si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo y recomendarme algo para sacar más información y hacer de esto un fic bien adaptado, ¡aquí estoy!


End file.
